And the Light Embraced the Shadows
by Nightshade1999
Summary: Nico di Angelo is one of the most powerful demigods of the 21st century. He is chosen to investigate the new breeds of monsters on the west coast in Washington, where werewolves and vampires hide behind the guises of being normal humans. However, the Ghost King did not expect to fall in love with one. What will happen when the Ghost King meets the Olympic Coven?
1. Mostri in Occidente

_**This is Night. I have edited this chapter. The story will act as if it had been updated, but it is really just newer versions of each chapter. Thank you so much for your support. **_

**This is my first story, so I apologize if there are any grammatical mistakes. This AU takes place years after the events of Breaking Dawn. In this universe, the Twilight novella took place in Canada, and the Cullen/Hale family moved back to Forks two years ago. The Quileute clan remains in Forks and Jacob is with them. For alterations to the PJ and HOO series, it takes place after the Giant War. My inspiration for Nico's powers comes from my friends and a meager amount of research as well as Wikia. So you may see strange traits attributed to the main character later in the story. In addition, I started to write this a while ago, so some things from BOO have not been included and I haven't read it. Any spoilers were just told to me by my friends, but it's minimal, so if you haven't read the book either, you won't really learn anything. **

**With that said, I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Those two works belong to their respective authors, Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. Please enjoy. **

Mostri in Occidente

His feet crunched on the cold ground, permafrost melting beneath the leather of his boots as he stared impassively at his target. The woman was nestled in a ring of people, her aura warm with life—a lie and a cover-up for an escaped soul. He let a cruel smirk lift the corner of his lip as he watched the woman and her companions gathered around a fire, blending in with the mortals. Three souls overdue and clinging to whatever false life they had left, hiding themselves. The hunter stayed in the shadows and waited for his prey to detect his presence. Under the cover of the night, he started the attack.

Lilian pulled her coat tighter around her body and blew air into her frozen palms. Marcus and Wilson sat on either side of her and together they huddled close to the fire. Among the homeless people, they did not look like escaped souls in their rags and grayish states. Normally, they would have stayed near the hospital where people were always close to death. But lately fate has been intercepting those would be deaths and the coin toss changed to go against her favor. She needed to last long enough in this world to establish a connection and stay. Lilian tugged her hat down lower to cover her face.

There had been rumors about why people could escape death and stay alive. Wilson said it was because Thanatos had lost his touch and could no longer control who went in and out of the doors. Marcus stated Satan was giving them redemption and peace of mind, to wreck the world above for all the misfortune that was committed against them. Her companions were strange, their beliefs odd, but they stuck together. Lilian noticed that those, the stragglers, had disappeared first when they were alone. So she stayed with the devil-worshipper and the polytheist, as long as the Devil could not reclaim her soul. With her hands over the fire, she ignored the muttering of her companions. Marcus looked over his shoulders and tapped her shoulder.

"What's going on?" He asked and she noticed it. A silence had settled and the people around them had slowed. Their hearts were still beating, but there was no reaction. It was as if the world had slowed down and a chill spread up her spine. Simultaneously, the three turned around to see an obscure figure in the shadows.

"He's here." Wilson stood and put on his gloves. "We need to get near civilization. He is coming."

"Who is coming?" She cried desperately as she climbed to her feet. Her question was soon answered.

"Did you really think you could escape the Underworld?" The figure stepped out of the shadows, black mist curling around its profile. He threw out his hand and a three foot long sword extended into his palm. A wicked grin crossed his face and Lilian felt it—the shift in the air, the cold seeping from his mass, and the imminent death she was about to experience. "You can't escape judgement."

"We need to go!" Wilson yelled and they took off running. The three souls fled, kicking up gravel and dirt as they sped with inhuman speed out of the alleyway. And the ghost that was chasing them stalked behind, boots echoing on the asphalt.

"What is that?"

"That was the _Reaper, Death's right hand_ and the _Punisher _to some people. I know him better as the prince of the Dead."

"You make him sound like the boogeyman."

"He is the boogeyman. If he sets his sights on you, you are dead." Wilson said with crispness in his tone. "No one escapes him and neither can w—"

A dagger plunged into Wilson's back, and he went down. His body convulsed before being swallowed by a shadow and Lilian screamed. Marcus grabbed her hand and pulled her to scramble ahead. They slipped into the streets and blended in with the crowd.

"Oh my god. It took him." She was hyperventilating.

"We need to keep moving. I don't think he will find us here." Marcus kept his arm on her arm to keep her steady and forward. They shuffled through the crowd for a while and he smiled as the moon began to appear in the sky.

"Good we lost him." Then, a flash of black mist and there was a sword through Marcus's abdomen. Lilian let out a shrill cry and pulled away as her former companion fell to the ground at the feet of the Reaper. The woman continued to run, letting her feet take her through the darker street paths and hoping that he wouldn't be able to catch her. She wanted to live; she wanted this second chance at life more than anything.

Suddenly she was caught, black wisps and gray smoke curling around her ankles and latching on like shackles. "No, no, no…" She was sucked in by the feet into a graveyard. The Reaper was sitting on a headstone, hoodie covering his face.

"Please let me go. I promise I won't do anything wrong. I swear it." She pleaded with him.

"I don't want to hear your pleas. They mean nothing to me." His voice was deep and husky, with an undetectable accent. He pulled down his hood and Lilian gasped. He was beautiful as all deadly things were.

"Please, I'll do anything." The beautiful man shook his head and gave her a soft smile.

"You'll find peace in Asphodel." And then she saw the black blade and no more.

Nico reclined on his black bed and relished the silence hanging in his room. There was a certain stillness he appreciated, especially on a night as dim as this one. So far October had been oddly chilly, but so many nights in the Underworld had made Nico immune to such change. The dark prince stretched out a pale, slender finger to which the shadows raced around. He sighed. Nico could point out all the shadows that lingered in the corners farthest from his bed. The Greek fire gave off enough color to give a green tint to the room. Nico could have been spending his time doing something productive, instead of waiting for Jason to visit him. _What on earth am I doing here? _

The Ghost King was currently _hiding_ residing in his cabin per request of his sister. If he said 'friends', it would feel like too much of a stretch. Jason no longer lived at camp and he would never stay to see Percy or the others. He never really considered them friends at all. Yes, the son of Hades knew he had allies; people who, at one point, cared about him, but did he truly have people that knew him? Years after the last war, Nico considered most of them nothing more than acquaintances. He knew he should have felt more ashamed by the admission, but the cold hard truth was stuck in his stubborn mind. His chest swelled with air, but nothing else. No emotion gripped him or came to pass. He knew he would never feel again. His heart was as cold as the rest of him. His new personality did not stem from a lack of companionship, but the lack of communication over the years. Nico was lost. He did not know where he would fit in now.

A good bit of time had passed since the Giant War. Nico had spent a while in camp, but as soon as the winter solstice arrived he left. At the age 14, Nico had made an agreement with Jason and Percy before three cousins had split paths. When Percy went to New Rome for university, Nico and Jason would teach the other campers. It was a given because Nico was the second best swordsman and Jason could wield one as well as a spear. Nico had spent a few months helping the younger campers develop their survival skills. He helped Lou Ellen hone the magical abilities of the Hecate Cabin and aided the Stoll brothers in teaching the Hermes Cabin how to throw daggers blindfolded. Being multitalented, the camp had looked up to him and even idolized him for a while. However, as time passed, Camp Half-Blood was once again nothing more than a fleeting memory of warmth. Nico never minded being ostracized by his fellow Greeks. It simply gave him a push, told him his help was not wanted anymore and he could go back to sneaking around, to being Nico, to being silent, and to being gone.

He had gone back to the Underworld where his stepmother still glared at him with scorn and contempt. Nico shrugged off her looks; he had seen and dealt with much worse. He lived there for two years and had only resurfaced two weeks ago to say hello to his sister before heading back on another assignment. Nico never thought she would have been worried, but she had gazed at him as if he was a ghost. _Perhaps I am_, he mused with sick satisfaction. His once olive tinted skin was even paler than before and stood out more when he was donned in black. He was always donned in black; it helped emphasize his aura of dark power and magic.

But Nico had always been powerful, whether it came to combat or magic, he was one of the best fighters the world had seen in decades. His powers came in quicker to overcompensate for the seventy year time lapse he suffered from. It was not hard for the average mortal to see that he was a creature of absolute terror and darkness. His powers stemmed from his cool strength, determination, his keen instincts, and his intellect. During his stint in the Underworld, Nico had become more than his teenage moniker of the Ghost King and evolved into a revered figure to the occupants in the dark realm. He was better at controlling his powers. And on his sixteenth birthday, a milestone for demigods, his father had given him a choice. In order to remain in the Underworld, Nico would have to accept more powers and become a god.

It was a wonderful gift to try and bestow upon a child who did not have much to live for besides his father's approval. But Nico was not ready to become a god. So they compromised. Nico would continue his training and honing his advanced capabilities, but would remain in the mortal world until his twenty-first birthday.

He ran errands for this father now, rounding up rogue souls and murdering those who had escaped Thanatos too many times. It was an easy job and he was good at it. The dark prince was interrupted from his musings by the solid knock on the cabin door. Lazily, he waved and a silver of shadows rose from the darkness and opened the door.

Jason Grace was not expecting to be swallowed by darkness the minute the door opened for him. The Greek fire only lit so much for the young man to see. He groaned internally. There was a high possibly that his cousin was hiding in the shadows. The son of Jupiter was tempted to summon a bolt of lightning to see, but Jason was not the type of person. He entered even furthered to see the pale figure lying on top of the coffin-like bed.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was deeper, colder, and gave off an aura of fear and despair. It was so much different from the voice of the young teenager Jason saved the world with. He tried to hide his shiver and folded his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back? I had to find out from an Iris message from Reyna that you were on your way here." Nico snickered at his cousin's attempts to scold him.

"Ha," he barked in laughter. "Lascia fare a Reyna dirti, piccolo traditore."

"English please,"

"Sorry, it doesn't really matter. I spent the last seven months speaking in Italian, so I am getting back into the English language." Nico rose from his bed and Jason could not believe how much he changed.

Time had been kind to the demigod, letting him age into a handsome young man. His long bed hair reached his chin and retained its bedhead look with a little fringe hanging over his eyes. With long eyelashes and high cheekbones, Jason could almost say that Nico looked effeminate. Yet, his sculpted face had retained an angular jaw structure, letting masculinity show. He stood a surprisingly tall height, towering over Jason by two inches. Nico was wearing a jacket, a black tank, and dark skinny jeans, two daggers strapped to his upper thigh. Even in a safe place, he couldn't let himself be unarmed.

"You got taller. Finally hit your growth spurt?" Jason joked. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't expect me to say 5'6" forever did you? That is just insulting." He stood in front of his cousin and peered down at him.

Jason could see Nico's eyes. There was once a time when they were rich brown, according to Percy, but now they were menacing orbs of black. The green light did not make his eyes any less ominous and the more he stared, the more Jason saw something. He swore he could see shadows lingering in them, tiny wisps lashing out into the whites of the pupils before retreating back into the irises. His eyes screamed with madness and genius, an odd mixture that scared Jason half to death. He could see himself dying, Piper dying, and the entire camp burning in a single flame. He took a step back from the other boy.

"What really happened to you?" Jason couldn't help but ask.

"When I went into the Underworld, I came into my inheritance." He answered nonchalantly.

"And your inheritance allows you to do that. What kind of inheritance is that?" Jason frowned. _What is Jason freaking out about? _Then he realized. His eyes. Nico swore internally knowing that Jason had just seen some of his own fears. His powers were truly manifesting into terrible weapons.

"I'm sorry. I just got off an assignment and I forgot to tone my powers down." He apologized.

"This worries me. This whole situation makes me more worried about you. And I am not the only one. Hazel and Percy—" Nico ran a hand through his unruly, dark curls.

"I am not a child, Jason. I am more than capable of taking care of myself without your worrying. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"There was a time when you were worse off than this and you fled camp. I didn't sleep for weeks." Jason reached out and clamped a solid hand on his shoulder. "I just want you to be okay. You're like the little brother I never had." Jason stepped back and gave him an appraising glance. "And you are as pale as a ghost."

"But I am not as thin as a rake." Nico pointed out and Jason chuckled.

"That's true. You're definitely more built now. We should spar sometime." Jason continued as he punched his cousin in the arm. "Yeah, you have more muscle. You've been eating more."

"Yes, mom." Nico deadpanned. "How's Piper." He asked as he slipped on some fingerless gloves.

"She's great. She has been pretty busy with the wedding shopping." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You got engaged?"

"At least a month ago," Jason nodded. "I didn't know where to send the wedding invitation, but that was the original reason I came by." He handed him a thin envelope.

Nico opened it and pulled out the invitation. It was a cream sheet with light pink decals, written in fancy Ancient Greek and Latin. The corners of his lips turned up a little but he tampered down the emotion, hoping that Jason did not catch his initial reaction. Unfortunately, Jason did.

"I know you want to smile." He teased.

"Shut up." Nico barked. "Congratulations."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"You need money, a skeleton army to decorate the wedding pavilion, or a golden statue?" Nico smirked.

"Actually, I want you to be in the wedding party." Jason said bluntly. Nico could not keep the surprise off his face.

"You mean a groomsman, but…that is to say…I don't know…why?"

"You're a trusted friend, Neeks. We have been through a lot together and there is not anyone else I would want to stand next to when I marry the love of my life."

"Wouldn't Leo be standing next to you?"

"You would still be close by, though." Jason grinned.

"Alright, I will be in the wedding party. I'm glad you didn't ask me to be the flower boy. I promised that position to Hazel." Nico paused before turning towards the door. He felt a shift in the air and stilled. "Iris message me the details. I got a job to go do." The pale man stepped into his cousin's shadow and disappeared without a second thought.

They clung to the dark shadows beneath the trees, bows and arrows ready for release at a moment's notice. Thalia barely moved, waited for the rustle of the leaves. The Hunters had been moving through Washington for less than two hours when they came across something strange. After discovering two dead bodies in the woods, Thalia had been on alert.

Artemis had recalled her troops and they were supposed to rendezvous in Port Angeles. The goddess claimed she had found someone else to deal with the problem while they moved their operation to England. Yet, Thalia felt conflicted. As Hunters, they should be the ones to deal with the problem, not some outsider.

"You are thinking about something, Grace. Care to share your thoughts?" Sophia, her second in command, asked. The girl's blond hair was in a braid over her shoulder, her bow and arrow on her back.

"Why did you put it away?" She asked incredulously.

"The goddess said that we should not worry with it. She found someone else to do the job. Should we not honor her wishes?"

"We are. I am only scanning the perimeter. I do not trust this area. We are deep in the forest and I would prefer to not be taken by surprise." Suddenly, there was a rustle to her left and then nothing.

Two figures ran through the brush—a woman and a man. The woman had long flowing blond hair, fair skin, and a beautiful face. The man had dark hair, tan skin, and a pleasant face as well. However, the most distracting feature was their red eyes. The two ran at remarkable speeds that Thalia could barely follow with her eyes.

"Go!" The Hunters fanned out among the trees and raced to keep up with the fleeing pair. Behind them were three giant wolves.

Thalia knew wolves; the Hunters had some. But these were massive beasts that did not even compare to Orion's hunting dogs. They were large creatures, some even as tall as she was and were chasing the pair deeper and deeper into the forest. The Hunters merely chased them in the trees and did not interact. Then, the wolves stopped and turned to face the trees. The foremost one sniffed and growled, and more wolves emerged.

"Sophia, tell Chloe to take the girls deeper to Port Angeles. We will provide some cover."

"Υποχώρηση. Συνάντηση στο σημείο ραντεβού." The other girls nodded and ran off, leaving the daughter of Zeus behind.

"On my count, three…two…one." Together, the two Huntresses fired off arrows that merely bounced off the wolves flanks. The first wolf, the alpha Thalia suspected, let out a low growl. It was threatening and rumbled in the airways.

"I suggest you use lightening, boss. We need to leave soon and I don't fancy becoming dog food." Sophia handed her an arrow. Thalia steeled her nerves, aligned the arrow and concentrated. Clouds gathered around their position and the sky sparked with electricity. Thalia blew out a breath and released her arrow. Then the two girls fled, Thalia watching over her shoulder as the wolves did the same.

She arrived in Port Angeles thirty minutes after the rest of her group.

"Dear cousin, what did you get yourself into?" Thalia looked up as her cousin smirked, stepping out of the shadows. The other Huntresses glared at him, some taking up bows and arrows and pulling out knives.

"Thalia, tell your friends to put away their toys. Artemis sent me here to collect information about those monsters for you."

"Since when would Artemis get a man to perform a Hunter's job?" A girl spat the word 'man' like it was poison. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Since you are heading to the British Isles for a more important assignment. You can ask your goddess if it worries you so much." Thalia waved at her Hunters to let him through their tight crowd. The son of Hades had grown to be much taller than her and Thalia did not doubt that he could take her in a fight. Something about his aura screamed danger and pain.

"Is this a new gig you have going for ya'? Mercenary work," She looked him over. Her cousin shrugged.

"Gives me something to do with my infinite amount of free-time and new powers. It's also something I am very good at." He gave her a roguish smirk. "So what is your monster problem?"

"We encountered two human-like beings in the forest 2 meters from our camp in Forks, Washington. We were packing up when Nyla alerted us about a foreign presence approaching our area. Earlier today we had found two dead bodies in the forest around there."

Nico nodded with professionalism and no play. "Did you engage them?"

"We shot at them, but our arrows bounced off. Considering we were using normal shafts and celestial bronze, there is a possibility we might have needed to use imperial gold or a more reactive substance. I electrically charged an arrow and it pierced the leader and the wolves fled after that."

Nico sucked in his cheek. "I'll investigate and report back to you to contact Artemis. I'll message you by the end of the week."

"It's a Saturday night."

"Then Saturday morning unless it's an inconvenience. I won't try to talk outside of that time frame." He turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"Death Breath, be careful. Those wolves are nothing like Lycaon's breed or even Orion's hunting dogs. They're definitely bigger and faster. Same goes for the two pair we were chasing. The woman and the man look normal, but their eyes are blood red and they are extremely fast. Most importantly, they can smell us. " Nico nodded again, processing the information.

"Have fun in England, Pinecone face." Her cousin dissolved in his own shadow. She didn't bother to give him a parting glance. She just hoped he would check in with their friends. If only he knew how many requests she got to report to them if she had seen him. She took out a drachma and turned to the bathroom. In fifteen minutes, she would tell Annabeth. That would handle everything.

Nico arrived in at an intersection of trees and road. He blinked once and then twice. He was on something soft and dewy, the scent of grass filing his nostrils. He sniffed derisively. The teenager was in the middle of a very green forest. The ground was rich with grass and moss. Green leaved bushes were in every direction and moss covered the tree trunks. To be honest, his step-grandmother/ aunt would love this place. This resulted in Nico's opinion of absolutely hating it.

Nico knew he couldn't stay in the same spot for long. His scent was still strong without any protection and the monsters Thalia mentioned could be anywhere. And even without it, anyone passing on the road would be put off by the sight of a tall teenager in black leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans, and combat boots in the middle of a densely green forest in the evening. Nico snickered at the thought. _I'd probably look like a serial killer. _

The demigod moved forward, wandering aimlessly along the edge of the road. Twigs crunched under his boots and moss clung to the bottom of the soles. He groaned. His shoes would be receiving a special wash after his trip. All of this for a paycheck.

Not a literal paycheck, but close to one. Nico's job extended to a few gods and goddesses beyond Hades himself. His usual clientele consisted of Hecate, Thanatos, Hypnos, or, if he was feeling a bit like a masochist, Nyx. They weren't the most cheerful of immortals, but they did give him interesting assignments. The request from Artemis had been a surprise. The goddess chose him based on his abilities, which really warred against her 'no-men allowed' policies. However, she needed someone capable of tracking magical signatures or someone attuned to the mythological creatures. And there were a shortage of people willing to do that.

His assignment was simple: learn what creatures were brewing in Forks, determine if they were a threat, and neutralize if necessary. The threat part depended on whether the monsters were targeting people, demigods, or were just plain freakish. The foremost and the latter weren't supposed to be primary concerns, but Thalia had said that they could sense them. So, Nico would contact her to send the message to the goddess while he continued his reconnaissance mission on the West Coast. Of course, if they felt like an Underworld creature, Nico would follow his father's instruction. Hades had told him that Washington held other strange fiends that walked the line of life and death and he had a list of those who were slowly escaping him to that fate. Nico's secondary task would be to capture them. But Nico wondered how. The teenager had arrived with a little more than his daggers, his sword, the clothes on his back, and his intellect. He could summon his dog for the supplies from his personal storage, but that would take a permanent location to store the materials and he did not have any lodging as of yet.

After a few minutes of walking and pondering, he came across the town known as Forks. The town was small from his perspective. Nico trudged through the dreary town. It looked so green, so gray as if someone had stripped the life from it. It did not help that it had begun to rain on him; he had been forced to enter a shop and purchase himself a hat—a plain gray beanie that covered most of his hair, but many wispy strands eventually ended up plastered to his wet skin.

His boots continued to pound on the wet concrete, making sloshing noises. People were walking around now, entering stores, exiting cafés and moving along as though the rain hardly affected them. He walked along the street, dodging people at times to avoid getting himself wet from the passing cars driving over puddles. Along with the old businesses lined up across the streets, the town seemed overly fond of old cars. Not sports cars and classics, but older models of newer cars and dirty trucks with muddy beds. His stomach growled, the sound covered by the rumble of thunder. Nico shrugged at his options. The teenager was hungry from a combination of exercise and using his powers. Although they no longer drained him at a rapid rate, the aftereffects always caught up with him eventually.

From outside, he could see many people within a cozy looking diner, some eating at a bar. He rolled his eyes. It was not McDonald's, but it would have to do. In this small town, there bound to be someone who knew where to find a place to stay for the time being. Nico opened the door and was glad that there were other soaking wet patrons taking up space. As long as he wasn't the odd one out, the demigod was fine. So the son of Hades blended into the crowd of patrons and perched himself on an empty stool. He sighed. He already had a feeling this would be a long job.

**This was the first chapter of **_**And the Light Embraced the Shadows. **_**Renesmee will be introduced in the next chapter, rest assured. Please Review and give me some critiques. Thank you. **

**Also, I do not speak Italian so I am sorry if I offended you by suing a translator, but I really wanted to have Nico speak in his native tongue. **

**Translation: **

**Lascia fare a Reyna dirti, piccolo traditore- Leave it to Reyna to tell you, little traitor. **

**Υποχώρηση. Συνάντηση στο σημείο ραντεβού. – Retreat. Meet at the rendezvous point. **

_**And this was the official first edit. To any new readers, this chapter overlaps with elements from the second chapter which is currently being edited. To my old followers, thank one of your fellow fanfictioners for pleading with me to make updates as I refurbish in order to show progression and the different changes. Thank you all for the support and I wish you a happy holiday season. ~Night. Edit made 12/21/2015. **_


	2. Incontro al Buio

**_Night again. This chapter is officially edited. Sorry for the delay, but this winter snowstorm ensured that did not have internet. Edit made 1/18/2016._**

**Hello again. This chapter is slightly shorter than the last. I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I honestly didn't expect this many from the first chapter. So thanks again. In addition, Happy Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving then Happy Nov 27.**

**Review Response:**

**Guest: I do not plan on making the story a love at first sight thing. As much as I love Romeo and Juliet, it is one of the reasons I hate the story.**

**Katie: Thanks**

**Insert Valid Author Name: Thanks for the support.**

**ChristianCountryGirl: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**With that said and done, I would like you to know that I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Please enjoy chapter two.**

Incontro al Buio

Forks was a small town. Despite being late in the evening, morning dew still clung to the air with a stubbornness characteristic of a petulant child. It was this protective mist that continually sheltered the secrets over centuries old. Moss covered the areas outlining the path of the giant wolves and the constant cloudiness of the town protected the identities of the 'pale ones'. Forks worked in favor of the vampire clan.

Yet, it was also counterproductive. Enemies rose up every once and a while, vying for the land, the protection, or the chance to have a meal supply that would not be thwarted by the benefits of modern technology or city-like security systems. Small towns were known for 'accidents' that are unsolved cold cases. How could anyone solve an investigation when the prime suspect was an Apex Alpha?

Her grandfather was the Chief of police, but even he had no knowledge of the true beasts prowling around them. Not that Renesmee would ever consider herself a beast. She was proud of her half-human, half-vampire status, even if she lacked some of the perks. Renesmee was going to live for centuries and still have enough time to enjoy her life and have adventures, right?

Renesmee sighed as she stirred her strawberry milkshake with her straw. It was an odd feeling to move back to an area she once knew so well from her childhood. However, her family was nomadic at heart, even when they pretended to settle down in an area for a long amount of time. And Renesmee enjoyed it. She liked when they spent seven years in a province in Canada, the three years in Russia had proven to be a cultural experience, not to mention the year in England. After her parents had graduated for the umpteenth time, they had moved back to Alaska, where her parents had married and given birth to her. No matter how long they were away, Bella, Edward, and lil' Nessie came to Forks to visit Charlie. But they never stayed longer than a few nights at the house before leaving.

Now, they had moved back permanently. They had returned to their original last name: Cullen. After years of operating under fake names, Renesmee felt a rush of nostalgia. She enjoyed waving around cards with different names to protect her true identity. She loved wearing personalities and slipping out of them when she returned home, making up lives that she never truly lived. In a sense, her childlike game was gone. Of course, she would leave Forks inevitably—her family always moved around. The girl would have the chance to make new friends and a new life. It was just simple logic—a small town in Washington states would not be as exciting as running the streets of London with the boys who lived on Baker Street. Instead, she would settle for a house, her family, some friends, and her imprinter. The last mention left an astringent aftertaste in her mouth. The girl took another sip of her milkshake to save her taste buds.

To put it simply, Jacob was a brother, not a lover. Not that Renesmee had had a lover in her seventeen years. There had been some fumbling with boys, shy kisses here and there and handholding when her parents were not breathing down her neck. It was virtually impossible to have a life when every individual had to be vetted and approved by every single family member and Jacob. But, Jacob was family, more than family. The wolf was everything she needed him to be—a friend, a confidant, and a brother. Beyond that, he was the man who would do anything to protect her. He stayed with them, the 'Blood Leeches' as he affectionately called her family, and protected her. Yet, Renesmee's heart clenched and gut squirmed with discomfort at the prospect of being romantically linked to the man. He had seen her in diapers, for Christ's sake. There had to be some parameter for awkwardness.

Renesmee could admit she felt a pull toward the older man; she held a strong affection for him that could only be described as platonic love. Her family watched her as if to wait for her to gain some romantic interest in him; she guessed Alice had already procured some copies of their future wedding invitations. Renesmee huffed in amusement at her thoughts. Her aunt would most likely have her entire wedding agenda planned out. Renesmee looked around the Lodge, Charlie's favorite restaurant, smiling a little at the thought.

Most young people went out to Port Angeles on the weekend. There were plenty of activities there, unlike Forks. The town's best form of entertainment was gossip, especially for the older ladies. In a town where everyone knew each other, there was not much to do except talk about new subjects' aka new people. Renesmee remembered when her family was the hot topic that no one could ever stop talking about.

Her father "Carlisle" was the handsome young doctor whose beautiful wife had wanted to move away from the city life. The couple could not conceive their own children and therefore adopted eight teens who were capable of caring for themselves during his long shifts. The older women ate up the sob story like it was liquid gold a year and a half ago and that had solidified the Cullen's position in the town. Small towns were gullible like that.

Currently, she was at the restaurant as a distraction from her isolation. Jacob had said that he smelled something strange in the north—a mixture of sweat, fur, and electricity oddly enough. For her safety, the family had decided that she would stay in town while Jacob and his pack investigated around the La Push reservation and her family went hunting. The general consensus that her elders had come to was utter bullshit. She had urges that needed to be indulged too. For now, she limited herself to a meal of spaghetti and her milkshake. Renesmee had her mother's debit card, though. She was going to pig out while she could. Her milkshake was almost gone and her pasta as getting cold. Renesmee had enough room for dessert. She scraped the plate for the last meatball and strands of spaghetti.

"Seems like someone remembered they had food." She looked up to see Jessica's teasing grin.

Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber were her two friends. She met the pair on her first day at Forks High School. Jessica was a short girl with dark curly hair and brown eyes, who made up for her vertically challenged state with a loud personality. In comparison, Angela was taller with light brown hair and a calm, almost therapeutic, disposition. The two had volunteered to spend time with her while her family went camping under the impression that the other girl hated the forest.

"Nessie, you look a little stressed." Angela remarked. "Are you alright?"

"No, I was just thinking about something." Renesmee responded and gave a sheepish smile.

"Ooh, daydreaming about a certain Jacob Black?" Jessica pressed. Renesmee hid her frown of displeasure under a grin.

"Of course," She shook her head. "Seriously though, I was considering which topic I should do for the Biology paper. I was thinking along the lines of the benefits of alternative medicines or the scientific theory behind genetic mutations, but I'm not sure. I mean they are both interesting topics and are considered controversial in the scientific community and— "

"No, do not nerd out on us." Jessica placed her hands over her ears.

"Personally, I think the alternative medicines topic would be a bit easy for you. Your father is a doctor. If you want a challenge, I suggest arguing the efficiency and morality of cloning. It's challenging enough for your pace." Angela supplied.

"You two should not be thinking about that paper. It isn't even due until the holidays. I think we should be considering our dates for the Sadie Hawkins dance. I think you should take McMuscles."

"I'll think about is, but the dance is a month away and we have time for that. The paper, however, is a very important grade." The girls laughed.

"No, but you are beautiful. You could get a date anytime." Renesmee blushed from Angela's compliment.

Renesmee was gorgeous, blessed with her father's full lips, bronze hair color, and straight nose. Her hair was curly and long, passing a little below her small waist. She was of medium height and her smile had dimples on either side. She had an ethereal allure about her, but unlike the rest of her family, she lacked the golden-eyes. The quality that made her so exotic and she was left with milk-brown eyes.

She switched the topic to something else and the girls continued to talk, except for the moments when Jessica persistently steered it toward boys. The waitress came back and Renesmee volunteered to buy dessert, but the girls declined. Jessica stood when a loud boom sounded from outside.

"I'm going to call my dad and let him know I'm heading home." Jessica picked up her purse.

"Angela, you can go with her." Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Plus, I want to go buy another milkshake before I pay for this check." Angela laughed.

"You sure so like your milkshakes." Renesmee grinned and waved at her.

"Tell your family I said hi." Angela hugged her friend quickly and left

The young girl moved out of her booth and took the check to the main counter. The Lodge was set up in an intricate manner. On the sides were the booths and in the middle was a giant bar that doubled as the entertainment station and pay center. The television above broadcasted different sports, from basketball to a few college football games. She moved between a few burly guys to the counter and ignored how they looked at her. She was used to the drawbacks of being a vampire, how everyone and their father was attracted to her presence despite how much it made her skin crawl.

"Hi Renesmee,"

"Hi Mrs. Jones, can I have a chocolate milkshake and the chocolate lava cake to go?" Mrs. Jones worked behind the counter at the Lodge. She was an older dark-skinned woman, with a mature face and her dark hair pinned back in a French braid.

"Marie, get me a beer." Someone said from the end of the bar. People were slowly crawling in, either from the rain or for the food. The Lodge was always full on the weekends.

"Just a second," She smiled apologetically at Renesmee before sliding a beer down the counter. "Jemma, I need a lava cake and a chocolate milkshake to go."

"Having a good day, Nessie?"

"Yeah, I just finished having a meal with Jessica and Angela."

"Stanley and Weber? Hmm, they're good kids and never get into trouble. Good choice on your part," She nodded. "How's your family? I heard that some of the clan is graduating this year." Marie placed a fresh bottle of beer on the counter and slid it down to Mark Wavers, who dug into his wallet for some money.

"Everyone is fine. They went camping, but, with this weather, I decided to stay behind." Marie nodded her head in understanding.

"You wouldn't be able to wear those clothes out in that rain." Renesmee blushed. She liked the older woman's company. Marie turned around and grabbed a large chocolate milkshake and the cake slice. "I made sure you got extra whipped cream, sweetie. Don't forget to come back."

"I promise I won't." Renesmee gratefully collected her food and fished out her card to pay the check. As Marie turned around to take some more orders, Renesmee heard something interesting.

"… I heard he was shot by som'in. Don' know what it was, but he's in the hospital now." One man said. Mark Wavers shook his head and rubbed his beard.

"I hope they catch him, however it was." He spat into the jar beside him and the girl fought the urge to wrinkle her nose. The hunter had a habit of bringing chewing tobacco into various places, but she was hoping the restaurant would have been spared. "Is Sam okay?"

"Sam?" She interjected.

"Sam Uley from the La Push reservation. News just came out today that someone attacked some of the boys."

"Is he okay?"

"He's being treated on the reserve, but Clearwater said he would live." She sighed. She needed to call Jacob and make sure he was alright.

"That's a relief." She breathed out.

"What if it was that cult again? You heard the news about the group that killed all those people in Port Angeles." Someone else questioned.

"You really think an event from over twenty some years ago is really going to happen here in Forks? I mean, who would venture on Quileute land to do it? It's a whole load of bogus or kids not being careful, I'm telling ya," Another man growled out.

"Whoever it was, I hope they catch him soon." Marie shook her head. "Has the police announced an investigation?"

"Charlie is going out to investigate it so we can only hope he'll find something."

The last time Renesmee had to deal with supernatural craziness, she was a little girl and her mother had been ready to send her away with Jacob to protect her. Nothing else, besides random visits from the Volturi, had happened. So why now? Was it a new vampire or a group of rogue ones? She tried not to think too much about it, but it was weighing heavily in her mind. She would need to check on the others, make sure her family was alright. But if they did not know and they were walking into a trap…

As she turned to leave, she missed the fact that someone was now occupying the empty stool next to her. She stumbled as her foot was caught on one of the stool legs and she twisted around to right herself. Pale hands shot out to catch her and her drink spilled down the front of her pink cardigan. However, her shock did not stem from her almost tumble. It came from the man who caught her.

Renesmee was a half-vampire; therefore, the only beings capable of knocking her over was a werewolf or a vampire, and vice versa in the case of catching her. Her grandfather had tried to do that once or twice, when she was still pretending to be human enough to act like her mother, and they had both fallen down. But this man righted her and hissed at her shirt.

He seemed as bewildered as she was. With as much grace as a vampire, he grabbed napkins from the bar and placed them in her hand. He stood on his feet and reached down to pick up her fallen cake bag and her milkshake cup, rapidly muttering a string of curses in a mix of English and some foreign languages. She could pick out a word of Italian or two, but the use of Latin and other archaic languages made her start. It sounded almost Greek, but she discarded it immediately. No one spoke Ancient Greek and Carlisle knew Latin; although, not to the extent this man did. He looked into her face and reached into his pockets, saying something that she figured was an apology.

"Mi dispiace tanto…I mean, sorry. I'm sorry about that."

Renesmee wanted to brush it off, respond that she was fine and her clothes had certainly seen better days, but she was tongue tied. She was distracted as she took in his appearance. His skin was pale like her family's, wet, and icy, which could have been a factor from the rain. Most of his dark hair was hidden under a black beanie, but a few strands curled and clung to his face. His entire outfit was black, from the leather jacket, to the shirt and jeans, and the boots. On his finger, a single silver skull ring with ruby eyes dominated his left hand. She snapped out his examination of him when he pulled out his wallet and turned to face her.

"I can replace what you ordered. What was it?" He was speaking to her, voice velvety and smooth.

"It was, uh, chocolate milkshake and uh— "He scoffed and turned around to face Marie.

"Renesmee, sweetie, you okay?" She looked suspiciously at the other man as if he had caused her problems.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just stumbled, but I'd like a new milkshake. The cake survived," She made the motion to pull out her card again, but the sound of dollar bills hitting the counter stopped her. The man slapped down the money, muttering about paying for it.

"I'll take the Reuben sandwich. Just add her stuff to my bill." He jerked his head at Renesmee and she wanted to tell him not to worry about it. Upon looking at his face, the girl realized something. She had never been self-centered, a quality trait associated with her aunt Rose, but she knew the signs of an aroused individual. Humans had quicker heartbeats, dilated pupils, and a stare of desire and lust. She was often on the receiving end of that look, but the man in front of her held none of that.

Instead, his deep, dark eyes were the color of the dark sky, deep enough to drag her into nightmares beyond her imagination. They gave the impression of an older look, one wise beyond the years and their piercing stare made her want to tremble. It was as if he was tearing her apart with his eyes and trying to find the secrets of her soul. Renesmee fought the urge to just turn away and run the longer his eyes gave no indication that he wanted nothing from her. They filled her with dread and despair, misery and desolation, and looked half-mad, but intelligent. There was something about him that made the vampire within herself hiss and the human tremble with fear and trepidation.

"You didn't have to do that." She muttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Considering how you tripped over my feet and my stool, I think I should have. My mother raised me with manners. I intend to use them." He stood.

"You should at least sit on the stool. Tell her I'll be at the booth in the corner of the room."

When he passed her, Renesmee's nostrils was filled with the scent of chocolate from her shirt, fresh snow, pomegranates and the smell of sulfur. Her eyes widened and recoiled and he shot her an indescribable look before moving past her and into the crowd of patrons. Goosebumps rose up her spin and she fought the urge to hurl. She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to her family.

**Coming home. We need to talk.**

She thanked Marie for the replaced items and hurried out into the rain. His smell frightened her to death; yet, she wanted to chase after him. Why did he smell like that? If it was not for his heartbeat, she would have called him a vampire. Perhaps he was a hybrid like her…but why would he smell so sour? Subconsciously, she started to make a list of his attributes to present to her family when she made it home. There was something about that mad. Renesmee frowned at his retreating figure before turning to head out the door.

Three things were clear to Renesmee. First, she had no idea who the mysterious man was, but she was inclined to believe he was not human. Second, she had to tell her family if they had not known the news about Sam. And third was based purely on speculation— the strange new guy in Forks arrived around the same time of the attack in La Push. It surely wasn't a coincidence.

Lost in thought, Renesmee drove home in the cover of the night, possibly ignoring more than two traffic lights and had possible incurred more than a few speeding tickets. Her thoughts were racing, drowning out the sound of the heavy pelting rain. The milkshake had dried, clinging to her shirt like a vomit stain. Renesmee knew her parents would be in a state of panic if they saw her like this, but it was very unlikely that she would beat them to the house. '_First thing—a long shower.'_ After getting cleaned up, she would sit her family down for a talk and share her memory. Then she would talk one-on-one with Jacob.

'_Sam could have been attacked by the man from earlier,' _her mind pointed out. '_No, do not think about him.'_ However, once her thoughts drifted back to him, she couldn't get the man out of her mind. He was a mystery, polite, fluent in different languages, chivalrous, and possibly a killer. Enough adjectives on her list to convince her parents to never let her out of their sight again. Edward would probably call a search party once he got a whiff of the man's scent. '_Unless Jacob beats him to it',_ she though sourly. Renesmee turned the car on the gravel path and she could see the house lights. They were expecting her. Renesmee tried to push the images of the guy out of her mind before her father could detect her train of thought. She growled in frustration at her futile attempts and ultimately gave up. She parked her car in the garage next to her Aunt Rose's red BMW and her father's Ashton Martin. She turned the key in the ignition and jumped when she saw her father appear at her car door. Renesmee took a deep breath to calm herself and opened the door.

Almost immediately, she was pinned under father's intense gaze. His face already portrayed that he had read her thoughts on the way in. Frowning at him, she exited the vehicle and was struck by the concerned look on his face. For a while, the two stood there, not a single word spoken in the deafening silence, which was only interrupted by the patter of rain. Deciding to end the silence, Renesmee opened her mouth to speak.

"Dad, I will tell you everything later, okay? I just need to get cleaned up. It's been a really long day and you know I can't stand being wet. I promise to be quick." She kissed his cheek before running down inside.

Nico huffed as he noticed the suspicious looks many people in the restaurant gave him. There was nothing he was truly focused on—the peeling wallpaper, the obnoxious noise level of the televisions and the music blaring in the background, and the wooden booth tables. Moments like these, Nico wished his was numb. A waitress deposited his sandwich in front of him before giving him a distrustful glance. Apparently, the girl he had bumped into earlier held some powerful position in town. After catching her and apologizing, the people seemed to zero the incident down to being entirely his fault. Nico would have cared less if he had not been watching her.

Her nostrils had flared. The look on her face mirrored the expressions of terror animals had when they encountered him. He had encountered his first monster in Forks—a teenage girl with a chocolate obsession. Of course, where there is one, there is more. And Thalia said that they had encountered different creatures: the human-like ones and the wolves. It was up to him to discern whether or not she was a wolf or the former. He bit into his sandwich, eating in a clinical manner and took bites for his sustenance, not enjoyment. He would have preferred having his own place to cook his food or a Big Mac, but he could make do with what was available.

He had been listening to the gossip at the bar. Apparently attacks had occurred on the reservation not too far from town. Nico mentally added that to his list to investigate in the morning. Although he had perfect night vision and his demigod blood prevented him from catching pneumonia, it was still raining and, unlike Percy, he could not easily spell away water that would clog his eyes. Instead, he would find a motel, get his supplies together, and rest for the night. He had already completed a job earlier and could afford the break.

Nico finished his sandwich just as the waitress returned with a check. The bill was less expensive than some of the charges he incurred in more important places, such as New York or Louisiana. That was the charm of small towns. The food was always cheaper. He went up to the bar to pay and leave a small tip, because waitresses never made any money in this business. The tall, dark-skinned woman behind the counter from earlier stopped her work and looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was husky and she put down the glass she was polishing.

"I just want to pay for the check." She nodded. He pulled out more money to pay, his attention turned to the obnoxious yellow phone in the room.

"Actually, can I use your phone?" The woman frowned, but nodded.

"Sure, I mean the thing hasn't been used in weeks. Let me know if it doesn't and I'll let you use the phone from behind the bar here." He nodded his thanks, pocketed his change and made his way over to the phone.

It took a while to recollect what his sister's phone number was. Leo had invented demigod cellphones, but Nico never bothered to buy one since no one could get reception to the Underworld. He pulled the yellow monstrosity off the wall and punched in his sister's number. He needed to ask a favor.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice echoed from the phone.

"Hey, Hazel."

"Hi, Nico. You finally get a phone? I didn't recognize the number." Nico shook his head fondly.

"No, I'm borrowing."

"That might make the monsters triangulate on you. Brother, where are you?" He could practically hear her crossing her arms.

"I'm in Washington state on a job. I need a favor."

"What is it?" There was some shuffling in the background.

"I need protection runes. I can't have monsters picking up on my scent. I happen to know that there is a rune book in the archives."

"Nico, most of those are experimental. There's no proof that those will work for its assigned purpose. I mean I can try, but there it's not set in stone to work."

"What if you used the mist? We used it once before."

"We placed a fake trail of demigod scent to lure a Chimera into a trap. I'm not sure if I can reverse it to place it on a person." She stopped. "Actually, that might work. Nico, give me until tomorrow and I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks, Hazel. I love you." He whispered into the phone.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow." She hung up and he placed the phone back on the wall. Nico walked back to the bar and thanked the woman again. The woman gave him an inquisitive look.

"Young man, do you have a place to stay?" Nico's nose scrunched up.

"Are you implying I'm homeless?" He cocked his head as she laughed.

"No, but it's obvious that you aren't from around here. There's a motel about 15 minutes from here, but you might want to invest in an umbrella." He only nodded his head and curtly left.

It took seven minutes to get to the motel when you walk with a brisk pace. Nico arrived at the motel, a small building toward the edge of town and not too far from a hiking trail. The town seemed to be full of hunters, nature enthusiasts, and cops. _Hmm, paradise. _

He shrugged off the rain and entered the venue where a tired looking receptionist sat. Nico got a room for a week, paid the money and set off to find the room with a key dangling from his finger. The motel room was quaint, but apartment-like. The room smelled of cigarette smoke and cannabis. He wrinkled his nose and made a mental note to purchase Febreze. There was a small kitchenette to the side for the long-term residents and there was a computer desk in the corner. A small television sat upon the top of the dresser and Nico shrugged to himself. The accommodations were not ideal, but better than breaking-and-entering and getting caught.

Nico whistled, letting his body fall back on the musky bed. A pool of shadows grew across the wall and a small hellhound puppy popped out. Anubis was a cute little dog; the mist made him look like a young Labrador. His black fur brushed against Nico's leg as he jumped onto Nico's lap.

"Hey, Anubis. How are you buddy?" There was a loud bark and he scratched behind his pet's ears. "That's good. How do you feel about a long job, huh? Can you go back to my room and get my stuff? Thanks, bub." The dog licked his face and Nico wiped it off with an exasperated sigh. Anubis jumped into another shadow.

It had been an interesting turn of events. He got a job from Artemis, was working in nowheresville Washington, and was tracking at least two groups of monsters. Tomorrow, he was going start his investigation. For now, he would rest for a little while. While he did not need much sleep, Nico knew it would be smart if he relaxed for a while. So, under the influence of Hypnos, Nico fluffed the pillows and batted the sheets before shedding off his wet clothes and slipping into the bed. His eye lids fell heavy over his eyes and soon he fell asleep, into the dream space.

**This was the second chapter. My chapter posting will vary because I am in school, but this one was early because I am out on break. Leave Reviews and do not be afraid to give some critiques. I am sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Thank you.**

**Translations:**

**Mi dispiace tanto-I am so sorry**


	3. Indagando

_**Edited 3/20/2016: You all can thank the College Board and College admission testing for the delay of all my work. I haven't written anything in months and I am going insane. **_

Indagando

Edward Cullen had resigned himself to a troubled parenthood the minute Renesmee was born. She was like her mother in a way—enchanting, smart, and meddlesome. The girl always managed to find herself in a bit of trouble, whether they warned her away from it or not. But that was part of raising Nessie.

She was his little miracle. He would give her the world, the moon and the stars if she ever asked for it and he was not the only one who would provide for her. There was Jacob, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and the rest of his family that would be so willing to risk themselves and their wishes for her happiness. He ran a hand through his tousled copper curls, but Edward could not deny his daughter anything. If something were to happen to her…Edward shook his head. By now, he should have learned to be more positive. His daughter and his wife were his life now.

He sighed. When Renesmee was born, thinking that her traumatic birth would be the end of it all, he had hoped that she had not inherited her mother's bad luck. His wish had been granted until tonight. Searching her thoughts, he had seen a boy who had terrified her. Protective rage surged through him. Any person capable of frightening his baby girl was going to be ripped apart. In her mind, she had confirmed that he was an anomaly; she suspected that he had a hand in the La Push attack.

Edward was only mildly aware of the rain beating against his marble skin as Jacob and two of his pack members approached the house. Seth was the most comfortable with the Cullen family and Leah followed for his "protection"— no one questioned her true reasoning. The stench of wet dog barely affected his nose anymore after all these years and shared cohabitation. The alpha was holding a bundle in his hand that smelled of burnt flesh and electricity. Edward raised one eyebrow.

"Any news?" He asked.

"Happened early today during a regular patrol," Jacob started loud enough so that the vampires in the house could hear. "Jared said it looked like a gang of hooded figures, but only one person stepped forward and shot the arrow.

"A gang? I highly doubt that it was just some humans hanging around a fire,"

"No, they were hiding in the trees," Seth sighed. "I didn't know that hunters existed."

"You think some hunters did this?" Emmett grumbled from the front door.

"Unless regular people have managed to track down a pack of werewolves and shoot with arrows filled with electricity, then yes I believe this was a selective attack."

"So who are we dealing with?" _Who do we have to prepare for? _ Jacob sighed at the question.

"None of us recognize the scent. We're at a loss, but we'll find out who it is. The only people that come here are regular hunters. Any new scents will turn up." Edward nodded.

"Renesmee believes she came in contact with one of them today." Jacob bristled, haunches high as he glared at Edward.

"What?"

"She was out eating when the young man interacted with her. Pale, lanky, and clothed in black," Edward paused. "Does that resonate with any of you?"

"No, they were cloaked in fur hoodies, but he could be one of them," Leah admitted. Edward nodded again and motioned toward the house. One by one, the werewolves and vampires entered the house, awaiting Renesmee's descent down the stairs.

Not much time had passed since Renesmee had retuned. She showered quickly; redressed in a plain white tank and some shorts, threw her soppy clothing into the washing machine, and wrapped her wet hair into a sloppy bun. Unfortunately, Renesmee could not delay the inevitable family gathering and recovered her wits. She could predict how her family would react to the phenomenon today. Empirical data gathered from over the years only proved that her father, Jacob, Aunt Rosalie and her uncles would be rash and anger driven, her mother, Aunt Alice, Mama Esme, and Carlisle would call for caution and investigation, and Nessie would have no sway in the decision. She sighed. She was only avoiding the unavoidable.

The half-vampire walked downstairs to the dining room which had been declared the unofficial meeting place since her youth. It was quite ironic as there was only one person in the house that was required to eat, unless the wolves attended and that was not very often. She made her way to the table and sat between her parents, ignoring the worried looks from Jacob. No doubt her father told him about the incident. Since he had the misfortune of being unable to read the concealed emotions behind her eyes, Jacob moved behind her to be her shadow and kissed her forehead as a sign of comfort. She gave him a smile and fought the urge to roll her eyes at the monotony of the situation. This was so damn predictable.

"Can you recount what happened tonight, Renesmee?" She turned to see her mother. Bella looked at her with the same expression she had seen painted on everyone's faces at the table and frankly it was annoying.

Jasper eyed his niece as he noticed the frayed nerves and her extreme annoyance. He turned to Edward, whose lips were pressed in a thin line. Bella had a frown, creasing the skin on her porcelain forehead. The agitation and concern was almost tangible. Jasper received little news about what had truly happened, but based on the tense auras emanating from his family, he could tell the situation was not good. With a little concentration, Jasper calmed the thick air and mentally smiled when he could visibly see the after effects. Carlisle, who sat at the head of the table as the patriarchal figure, sent him a grateful smile.

Nessie sighed before touching mother's hand, "You might want to link hands because I am only doing this once." She gave them a moment to touch before she projected out her evening. She showed the strange man at the establishment who had managed to topple her over, his scent, his intent to pay for her things, and the nausea that followed. Almost immediately, they began to react. Gauging the expressions in the room, Renesmee could see the mixed responses. Some were intrigued and others were more apprehensive. Nonetheless, everyone had a hint of uneasiness expressed on their faces and Nessie could deduct where everyone stood. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Jacob were scowling, guessing which overly violent methods would get rid of the man before he became a serious threat to her. The others were trying to talk establish a diplomatic approach and the Clearwaters were watching the interaction with familiarity.

"What if he isn't a threat?" Renesmee interjected. "I mean, he paid for my dinner. That does not scream sociopath to me."

"Honey, you're too young to understand the difference between a kind offer and a warning." Rosalie shook her head, her patronizing voice echoing in Nessie's mind.

"I think I would know that he meant harm to me. He apologized."

"He might have attacked Sam."

"What?" Renesmee turned to Jacob who placed a bundle of cloth onto the table and pulled the sheet open, revealing a single arrow.

"Earlier today, the Uley pack was attacked when they were doing their normal patrols around La Push. Jared said that it looked like a gang and there were a volley of arrows, but only one person stepped into the clearing and fired the shot at Sam. They disappeared a few seconds after that and Jared sent some of the betas to chase after them, but apparently they got away. I brought it here so that you could tell me how it works, Doc, because I have never seen an arrow that possessed an electrical charge."

"And what happened to Uley when he was shot?" Bella reached out and touched the arrow.

"Don't touch it, Bella," Edward reached to pull her hand away but she brushed him off.

"I'm a shield remember." Renesmee watched her mother place a single finger on the arrow before picking it up in her hands. For a while, the arrow looked like nothing special. Then it cackled with life, a bright flash of white shot out and her mother was flung across the room, promptly dropping the weapon onto the floor. Edward ran to her side, picking her up from the floor. Jacob threw the piece of cloth over the arrow.

"Imagine that inside of you. I had to shift back into my human form just to take a break," Jacob growled and shook his head. "It's effective at keeping us from shifting. Sam won't be shifting anytime soon due to the convulsions. It may be weeks before he's back to normal at this rate." They eyed the cloth warily.

"This is very curious. And you think that man was the same?" Carlisle asked.

"Either it is the same person or someone in his passé." Edward scowled. "We can't go onto Quileute land to search, but we can search the town. He would not have been able to get too far in the last hour and thirty minutes."

"But what if he isn't a threat that needs to be dealt with? What if he is just some emo kid who needed to get away?" Renesmee argued.

"He just happens to be some emo kid who knows how to speak ancient Greek and Latin?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "No one in this room, besides myself, is even fluent in dead languages; therefore, he must have excellent tutors or he must have around a long time." His logic as always was flawless.

"While I don't believe we should kill him," he sent a pointed look at Edward. "I do believe we need him in order to resolve this conflict of interest. If he is associated with the miscreants who attacked the Uley pack, then we turn him over to them. If he has ulterior motives to hunt us, then your father will deal with him appropriately. And if he is innocent, then we let him go. Either way, we could learn from him." Carlisle settled in his chair.

"Rosalie and Jasper can go with Edward and Bella tomorrow to investigate the town." Edward read the thoughts of the others and many were agreeing. It was interesting that a man should confront his daughter shortly after attacking the pack. It almost seemed too coincidental. Edward would act on the side of caution. He would protect his family no matter the cost.

His steps echoed up the black steps of the palace, cool hands brushing against icy black gates, and footsteps crunching along the garden path. Someone had summoned him; Nico did not know why. He was not a stranger to dream travel. As a child of the Big Three, his sister and he had powers that dipped exceedingly into the well of other immortal creatures, making them infinitely powerful. Hazel was better at the mist and most "spell work", but Nico possessed a certain affinity for mental capacities, such as invading dreams and blocking memories. Aside from dream traveling, the demigod could leave his corporal body behind and leave it in a fragile state in order to conduct business. In truth, the young man never truly slept unless he was completely tired or crashing off of adrenaline. However, Nico had been running on fumes all day and was eager for a nap, only to fall into the depths of the Underworld.

Around him, the servant ghosts reached out and bowed to him, showing distinct reverence to the Prince of the Underworld. Beyond the gates he could hear his subjects pleading for mercy and relief from the eternal punishment from the fields or entreating with the council for a reduced sentence during their trial. Few dared approach their mortal master and even fewer succeeded in touching him. But Nico could not dwell on that; his feet were moving without his command and he could only watch where it took him.

In his dream-like state, Nico donned a long, black dragon skin cloak. The fabric was a gift—a present for his sixteenth birthday. It was nearly impenetrable and could trap souls within its heavy threads. Nico had never intentionally used it, but the few souls who had dared to touch the son of Hades found themselves sucked into the material. He snorted as their wails and moans emitted from his fashion piece. _They never learn. _

"I call you to the Underworld and you trap my subjects," there was an affronted humph and Nico turned to the harsh voice. "That is not the way you treat your hostess, brother."

She broke through the orchestra of dead souls with a shivery sigh and Nico held back a shudder. Melinoe, goddess of ghosts, could be very beautiful if she did not insist on looking like a mental asylum patient. Her hair framed her face, one side pitch black and the other solid white. Her black toga flowed behind her and silver bracelets shimmered in the dark. Her eyes, glittering with a frenzied madness, bore into his soul and a cruel grin etched itself onto the pale face. Nico remembered the time that she took on the appearance of his mother and flinched. A jarring pain erupted in the back of his mind and he shook his head to clear it.

"Are the memories hurting again? You know, if you opened those floodgates, you would be better off. Remembering your dead mother, dead sister, dead family, who cares if Tartarus muddled those, right? This is your chance to live again and get rid of your old life." The goddess spoke in a deceptively calm voice, as frostily as possible. There were times when Nico enjoyed her company, when she was straightforward. There were others, like now, when her sage advice was unwarranted, tainted with riddles, bitterness, sarcasm, or masochism.

"I will ram you with my sword. You know I cannot do that." His voice was stiff behind gritted teeth.

"Again, who cares if you kill a little people in the process? Five more souls would certainly be worth the price if I could unleash my madness in the upper world. Or you could do it here, so close to Tartarus that it would pull you in and no one would come to save you—"

"Stop!"

"They will resurface without prompting, Nico, and if you keep suppressing, they will force themselves upon you with mental force. It is not a pleasant experience brother. Let your friends—"

"Is there something you need to tell me? Because, according to the time, you should be out haunting mortals. So what are you here for?" Melinoe shivered as Nico spoke. Once a little boy who could barely hold his own in battle, he had grown to sound so much like their father with a cool temperament to match. The goddess knew the conversation was over and she decided to not push the issue.

"I am here to tell you to pull down the hood. You do not need a mask to address me." With a huff, he pulled down the hood of his cloak.

"You did not answer my question. We both know you gain immense pleasure from torturing others. So what is keeping you from your favorite activity?"

"You seek an audience with Hades," Her lips thinned without humor. "He is not here at the present, but I might be able to entertain you." She smirked. Nico frowned, wondering what was passing through the goddess's mind.

"Melinoe, do not play games with me." She laughed.

"But I am not," She stepped closer to him, the other ghosts drawn to her presence and trailed after her. "I'd overheard something tonight and I had hoped that you would want to hear it."

"I actually have important things to do in the mortal world. Unless there is a new assignment, I am leaving." The Ghost King turned on his heel and marched out of the fields.

"Always to the point," she sighed. "That is one thing I have always like about you, my prince. Walk with me." She slipped away with the grace of a nymph and Nico had no choice but to follow after her.

Even when he was under her tutelage, the demigod learned not to disobey a direct order. His sister's punishments were not fun unless they were compared to those of other, older gods. Still, he preferred not be turned into a dog again. Nico shivered at the memory.

The pair walked in pure silence, merely watching various members of the dead bow at their presence, until they reached the gates to Persephone's garden. Nico touched the ornate iron and there was shudder until it gave way. Melinoe stepped up to one of her mother's pomegranate trees and grabbed two ripe red fruits. She threw one to Nico, who caught it but did not indulge in the sweetness. She snorted.

"You need to eat or is pomegranate no longer your favorite fruit?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

"Neither Hades nor any of the other gods will waste their time on little brats who know nothing about their quests. I am going to give you a warning about these supposed trivial creatures that Artemis sent you after. If I tell you this information, brother, are you willing to pay a price?" The goddess sighed and grabbed one of her mother's flowers.

"What do you mean?" he asked skeptically as he tossed the red fruit onto the ground.

"Then you accept. Know this: There are certain things that we gods do not know and it would do us well not to know. The planes of life and death are separate for a reason and we should not cross those planes to placate our own _generous_ curiosity. Let's keep out of other matters and perhaps we would be better." The goddess reached out and stroked his cheek, grinning when her gaze bore into his own and her grip on his chin turned to iron.

His eyebrows knit together as he thought about her words. "You are not telling me to give up the quest."

"You are correct. And you will complete it, but your values will be questions." He stilled. "There will be a cost. Those matters aside, the gods do not know the creatures' ways of life and they refuse to let it be. Such inconsequential matters like this would not kill us for not knowing its importance, but now you are in danger. These creatures will seek you out and split your skin on the bone. Their flesh is hard and solid and our work does not mix with theirs."

"I was listening to them tonight. They plan to hunt you and round you up like an animal. How does that sound? Some perceive you to be a threat to their society and on the morrow they will begin their hunt. That is the luck of small town. It is easy to pick out the rift-raft from the population."

"I highly doubt this quest will kill me. I am not a child, and I have proven that I can take care of myself regardless of what the monster is." The flower in her white hand crystalized into a fine shine of gray and withered into ash.

"Eventually your arrogance will destroy you. You are not some son of Zeus or Poseidon, you are a child of death and you need to act like it is your familiar, not your servant. I am trying to warn you. Some of your tools will be rendered useless, but your manipulation of the common materials may prove beneficial to your plight. Remember: Life was never meant to be eternal. Like this flower, all things are meant to grow old and wither, but some fools have found a way to circumvent even death. You are about to enter a world centuries of years old and we cannot interfere without destroying the fragile balance of existence. You are on your own now." Her image flickered in his vision.

"You are waking. Father will send you a message sometime this week. Have faith, only trust a select few, and control yourself. Do not forget to kiss the sun for me, Nico." Her parting words faded to mist in his ears as the goddess disappeared from sight. Something tugged his core, dragging him to the edge of a deep pit. _Nico…Nico…NICO!_

The demigod jolted from his sleep, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Anubis whimpered from his position at the foot of the bed and whined. Nico leaned back on his bed, breathing heavily as the shadows continued to cocoon the room and block out the sun's light. Breathing heavily, he willed the shadows away. Traveling between states took a lot of energy, especially if it was against his will. Unfortunately, the most common side effect was anaphylactic shock as he had to resettle into his body. _I hate this._ His heat pounding in his chest, faster than it had ever before, Nico curled into himself. Anubis crawled forward, his little pink tongue licking the sweat from his master's face with unrestricted affection. Nico waited for what felt like an hour before he moved again.

"Thanks buddy," he whispered as he commanded the shadows away. "I've got it now." Anubis barked, perking up and covered Nico's face in a new layer of slobber. The demigod just laughed and ruffled his hair, turning to look out the window.

There was a light dusting of pink stretching over the sky as the sun rose, its light muted and tainted by the vibrant greenery. The alien color managed to flood in through the window and cover the bed, complementing brown sheets. Nico cracked his back and headed for the bathroom, intent on taking a long shower. It seemed that he had a long day ahead of him if Melinoe's warning was anything to heed.


	4. Quasi Trovati

Quasi Trovati

Renesmee stared out the window. All of her family members were occupied with some task that was, apparently, too dangerous for her to participate in. Carlisle was working an extra shift at the hospital. Alice and Esme had gone out shopping for some human food before guarding the house during the day. Her father had dragged the others out on a reconnaissance mission to inspect for the potential threat. Heck, even Jacob was gone. He was on patrol with the Uley Pack while Sam was resting from his injury. And in the midst of all the excitement, Renesmee had somehow been roped into visiting Charlie instead of watching the action.

She did not hate her grandfather. In fact, their relationship was great and she loved him a lot. Be that as it may, Renesmee did not feel comfortable sitting this out. She wanted to be part of whatever plan her father and uncles had cooked up. A part of her felt bad for the stranger. But that all hinged on whether he had been the one to attack Sam.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella commented, turning the driving wheel and the car turned the corner into town and off of private property. "You look like you're concentrating really hard."

"Nothing, really," she shrugged and looked out the window. She ignored the incredulous stares they received from the pedestrians. Forks was never the place for the rich and famous, which only attracted more attention to the affluent Cullen family beyond their gorgeous looks.

Except for the man from the night. He was an exception to the rule that all mortals seemed to follow. He did not look surprised, aroused, or even interested in the slightest. He was more interested in making sure her food was replaced and then eating his own. Not for the first time that day, Renesmee found her thoughts drifting to the most mysterious man she had met in town. Perhaps it had to be attributed to the fact he was an oddity in the area or that he was different from regular men she had met in her life.

Renesmee snapped out of her thoughts when her mother turned her soft stare away from the road and onto her daughter. The girl mustered a small half smile. She was not going to lie her way out of this one.

"I'm just worried about Sam."

"Sam will pull through. He is a tough guy." Renesmee nodded mutely, a question about to roll from her lips.

"But aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"The person who shot the arrow—do you think they still pose a danger?"

Bella sighed. "It is not something that we shouldn't consider. But, Nessie, just remember that your father, myself, Jacob, and the coven will do everything we can to protect you before anything happens. So don't worry about it." She slowed the car down by ten miles per hour and turned to face her.

"I know this all seems new to you, and it is, in a way, for all of us. But it will not be different from anything we have faced before." Bella did not know how to comfort her. Much like her younger self, she was still awkward with words. It was awkward, seeing how her daughter looked to her for strength when Bella had so little to contribute compared to Edward. It had been awhile since the vampire had been a teen full of angst and anxiety and her words were not alleviating any distress. She knew she needed to keep an eye out on her if she wanted to protect her daughter.

Her thoughts unwillingly switched to the "threat" that had tripped Renesmee. He looked young, but her assessment wasn't saying much since most vampires looked younger than their true years. In her daughter's memory, he was the epitome of an emo teen with dark eyes to match the attire. From what everyone speculated so far, they believed he was a half-vampire. But something about him was different from the other half-vampires they had met over the years.

Without realizing it, Bella had turned the car up the road to Charlie's house. It was still the old two-story house from her childhood that she remembered. Her father was standing on the porch, his face showing the barest shift of emotion to a small smile. Charlie was still uncomfortable with expressing his emotions verbally, a trait Bella had inherited from her old man. She felt a little less awkward around him now that she had introduced him to the mythical side of the world.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee ran out of the car, her arms spread and ready to engulf her grandfather in a hug.

"Nessie," Hearing her mother's voice, the girl slowed down, but gladly wrapped her grandfather in a hug.

"Hi, Charlie," She muffled into the plaid print of his shirt.

"Some is eager to see me?" He tried to joke, but it fell somewhat flat at the end. Renesmee laughed regardless.

"It has been a strange few days since I have last seen you." She admitted. The air behind her shifted and she turned to see her mother.

"Hey Dad, do you mind if we come in? We have some things to talk about." If Charlie Swan had known that his only daughter would have become involved with vampires by moving with him, he would have advised her to go to Florida. Fate had some twisted way of messing with his daughter's life. He nodded. He had to talk to her about something anyway.

"I believe we do," he moved to the side and opened the door. The two girls walked in with a gracefulness and finesse that did not exist in his blood.

"Did you do anything this week besides going to the station?"

"I went fishing. There should be some in the freezer." Renesmee pursed her lips. "I don't have your mother to cook for me all the time anymore." He added with a sheepish smile.

"Will you make him some breakfast? After all the time I spent with Carlie, I don't think he has eaten yet." Renesmee knew the message her mother was giving. At times, Renesmee wondered if her mother remembered that her daughter possessed the same supersonic hearing that everyone else in their family did. With a huff, she entered the kitchen.

"I don't have any breakfast food. How about you take some of the cash from the jar and buy me some food. There should be a list in there too."

The pair headed upstairs to what was once Bella's room when she was young. She felt a flash of nostalgia. How different would her life have been if she hadn't fallen in love with Edward? The vampire bristled and pushed the absurd not out of her mind. She sat down on the purple sheets and motioned for Charlie to sit beside her.

"This coming spring, it would be great if you took Sue for a trip. Maybe for a week or two until this whole thing blows over."

Bella told Charlie about the Volturi a long time ago. Since Nessie's birth, they had been conducting random checks to keep the Cullen family in line after they had been shamed. The Cullens neglected to tell him about the extra powers, their interest in gaining Bella as an ally for their guard, and their threat to take Charlie's life.

"Bells—"

"Do not argue, Charlie. This is for your safety." Bella pleaded. With Alice's recent visions, they needed to protect her father even more, not even considering the new half-blood.

"Alright, but I need you to check something out for me."

"Of course."

"Last night, we got an anonymous call. Two bodies had been found in the woods, drained of blood. Sound familiar." Bella frowned.

"I'll have Edward check the perimeter."

It took three rings until the call connected. Hazel's face hovered over the bathroom shower and Nico stooped low to see her. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her lips pulled into a pout, and Frank waved from over her shoulder. Nico waved back and turned his attention to his sister.

"I found something in the books. I hate that I went all the way to Louisiana for you." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you love Louisiana." Hazel laughed.

"That I do." She pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I have something for you, if you are willing to take it."

"Of course," Nico nodded.

"Where are you staying? I'll meet you there."

"Um, Forks, Washington," she tilted her head a little.

"And where, my dear brother, is that?"

"I'll send you a shadow in about fifteen minutes. Sound doable?"

"Make it twenty," Hazel pointed at the bun on her head. "You need to buy me breakfast."

Anubis barked at him sharply and the demigod raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to do boy?" He really was tired, but sleep was fleeting this morning and he had spent it compiling his research. In a perfect imitation of his human companion, the hellhound rolled its eyes and bit the bottom of Nico's clothes. He had not showered or changed clothes.

"Alright, just let me…" he trailed off.

"Got it. Go shower and I'll bring a treat for Anubis."

He took a quick shower, washed his face, and shaved away the growing stubble. Nico gave himself a glance in the mirror and decided the circles under his eyes could not be helped. He pulled on a black shirt and jeans, threw on this leather jacket and whistled for Anubis to follow him outside. After Hazel gave him the charm, he would start searching for the monsters.

Nico took the stairs, headed behind the building and placed his hand over his shadow.

"You could have warned me at least." His sister announced as she stepped out of the shadow. Hazel was wearing a gray sweater over her yellow summer dress.

"I did tell you twenty minutes." She scoffed.

"I meant about the weather." She ran up and hugged him regardless of the fact that they had seen each other a few days ago. Nico could feel the tension leaving him. Something about having his sister around made his insides warm, reminding him that he was capable of more complex emotions—love, acceptance, and gratitude. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hi Hazel,"

"Nico," she stressed and Nico fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Did you sleep okay? You have bags under your eyes. Anubis, is taking care of himself? Is he eating?"

"The dog won't tell you anything, sis. I'm fine. Just, I'm on an assignment and Melinoe decided she wanted to chat with me last night." He sighed.

"In the underworld?" Her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but it's done and taken care of, okay. We'll go out to brunch and enjoy ourselves for a bit before I get back to it."

"But first," Hazel stepped back and pulled a thickly corded necklace from around her neck. "This is your protection. I wore it and asked Tyson to smell me, and he couldn't tell what I was. It's a complete blocker that should work as long as you wear it. Take it off and –" she gave him a cheeky grin before attempting to lift the cord above his head. "May I?"

Nico suppressed a laugh, but stooped down so his sister could place it around his neck. Immediately, the cord went from warm to ice cold against his skin and he shivered a little.

"Sorry, it sort of absorbs characteristics in order to work." She added sheepishly.

"It's okay Hazel. Thank you," He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"It was no problem. You know I love you. "

"Love you too sis,"

"So where are we going to eat?"

"Do you think I know? I just came here last night."

"Fine, where did you go yesterday?" Hazel began chanting to the Mist, a small furl of smoke winded around her legs before settling back to the ground.

"I made the phone call from a grill." Nico frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"They might serve lunch." Hazel shrugged. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

Nico rolled his eyes at his sister's usual bossiness, but acquiesced. The dog trotted in front of them, the perfect image of a docile puppy as they toured the town.

"It's small," was the first thing Hazel surmised. "Are you sure the Hunters couldn't have taken care of it?"

"Artemis asked for me specifically. I'm just going to do a routine investigation."

"Don't hurt anyone." Nico raised an eyebrow at his sister muttering.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"'Don't hurt anyone'," he deadpanned. "Do I look like a serial killer?"

"No," she frowned. "I just don't want you to do what you do every time. You're still a teen, Nico; you should enjoy it while it lasts."

"I'm not a teenager. That ship sailed a long time ago." Hazel opened her mouth to argue. "No, listen to me. You can say anything you'd like, but you and I both know I can't go back to that life. It is better this way Hazel."

"You are going to burn yourself out one day. You can't keep fighting monsters to stave off your childhood." Nico let out a harsh laugh.

"Who said anything about a childhood?" He held the door open for her at the entrance of the grill, which was, blessedly, open. The woman from last night was missing, fortunately. Nico walked into the bistro, ignoring the various looks he garnered from patrons. The place was surprisingly busy for lunch, but that could be contributed to the fact it looked like it was the only restaurant in town. Some girls, and guys, he thought offhandedly, were looking at the siblings appreciatively while others were frowning. The hostess behind the booth was gossiping with one of the waitresses. He cleared his throat. The waitress looked at them, startled, and blushed, apologizing lowly and hurried to the kitchen. The hostess turned to the pair with a small frown. She looked young, about 19 with cheaply dyed blonde hair and little make-up.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"That's alright." Hazel assured her. "Can we have a table for two, preferably by the window?"

She penciled them in a chart, before yelling. "Nicole, can you wipe down table 5? Thank you. It's going to be a booth seat." Nico looked over to see where the table was being cleared.

"Do are you guys new in town?" The hostess asked innocently.

"I'm just passing through, but my brother might be staying a while. We're scoping out the area today." The woman eyed him with renewed interest that made his skin crawl. When the table was done, she led them over and set the menus on the wooden slab, the siblings slipping into the worn booths.

"Your server will be out shortly." She smiled at them before walking away. Nico rolled his eyes as Hazel giggled. She made a weird cough noise and looked out the window.

"It looks like it is going to rain." Hazel commented.

"It rained last night." Nico grumbled.

"God, what is wrong with you? You've been nothing but grouchy for the past ten minutes."

"This coming from the girl who said I needed to make sure I don't hurt anyone? Of course I am going to be grumpy. Did you expect something else?"

"No," she replied curtly. "I'm going to the bathroom to let you cool off and then I'll be back. Order me lemonade while you wait."

"Women," he scoffed as she left the table. They always had to use the bathroom for some asinine reason, but Hazel was probably going to call some of her friends to inform them of his poor mood. She might try to stage an intervention now that she knows where he is staying for the next four months.

Anubis dived under the table of the booth and he could feel when the hell hound melded into the shadows. Someone probably called him for a short assignment. He reveled in the silence for a while, flipping through the pages of the menu before a disconcerting gasp startled him.

"What are you doing here?"

Renesmee pulled the car into reverse. She did not know where she was going. Unlike the other members of her family, she knew how to give people privacy. In her back pocket, the shopping list was warming up and in her front, a nice wad of cash. She turned down the drive to stop at the small supermarket, where she quickly picked up the goods. She brings it all back in less than thirty minutes, makes Charlie some pancakes with eggs and waits patiently for her mother and grandfather to finish speaking. After a while she huffs and walks out the door again, keys jingling in her hand. If they weren't going to invite her to search, then she might as well search herself.

Now, Nessie did not possess the perfect detective skills that allowed her family members to tract people. She had to resort to the old fashion way, which dictated searching the town. Her mother would certainly notice her disappearance so she sent a quick text that she was going to hang out with Jessica and she would be home by that afternoon. Her mother sent the noncommittal okay and she released a breath.

She thought about where she could find a vampire hybrid in all of Washington State. A normal vampire would go to feed in the nearest populated city, which was Port Angeles. It was one of the most famous cities for the mysterious rise in "serial killers" since 2008. When the other vampire clans had visited, they often went to feed in places far away from Forks and Quileute land. It was fortunate that she had that much experience dealing with those types, or else she would have gone with her first lead.

Instead, she stuck the normal road and looked around. Hybrids feasted on human food as well as blood. In her musings, Renesmee almost missed a short turn and she apologized to all the cars that were being cut off. Trapped at a red light, her fingers tapped anxiously on the steering wheel. If she found him, what would she say? _Hi, my name is Renesmee and my father's main interest right now is in eviscerating you. Let's be friends. _The dialogue sounded awkward in her head and she did not want to look like a blundering idiot in front of him. The sudden urge to make a good impression shocked her, but she brushed it off. It was not every day that she met another individual that was like her.

It was barely past eleven thirty and the sky was already filling with large storm clouds. Times like these, Nessie wished she was human. So she did not have to be stuck in a deadbeat town. Humans could move wherever they wanted, not for a sense of stability, but for opportunity and life experiences and, most importantly, adventure. As a vampire, she had to cling to the shadows, forge normalcy and pretend she blended in with the masses in the darkest corners of the earths he could find. Nomads had it easier because they lacked respect for the balance of nature and the gift of humanity; she had spoken to Garrett about his time before joining the Denali coven.

She turned down another street, the window of the driver's seat down, when she smelled it. The sweet scent of ripe pomegranate flooded her nostrils with the familiarity of a lost lover and she was gone in her seat, boneless and searching desperately for the origin. It smelled more potent than it did the night before, untainted by the mixed scent of other patrons or mellowed by the torrential downpour. The source was pure. The young hybrid parked the car along the sidewalk and marched around the vehicle.

The scent was freshest in an alley just behind the motel, but there it disappeared and a newer, earthier scent took its place. It was a complex mixture of lilies and frankincense, honey-like and woody pine, with a hint of pomegranate. With a frustrated sigh, she kept walking, out of habit, tracking it to The Lodge. Only out of sheer luck was a tall man in a black jacket seated next to the window. _Please be him,_ she begged. She was so close to locating the mystery guy.

She could not help herself. Renesmee ran down the street and opened the door. She waved at Abby, the hostess, and walked past. He was engrossed in the menu, not bothering to look up. She took that time to steal her nerves with a deep breath. His table was by the window, the lingering scent of earth and fruit encompassed him, and Renesmee could barely contain her gasp. It was her lucky day!

"What are you doing here?" He seethed. "Are you stalking me now or something?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she got a clearer look at his face than the previous night. His eyes, coal black, seemed to glitter with unfathomable brilliance, and just a hint of barely concealed insanity. They were narrowed with an ugly glare, as if he was wishing her a brutal death. She gave him a scrutinous look back, as if she could unravel his secrets by merely reading his face. Renesmee schooled her expression, hoping that she looked intimidating, and crossed her arms.

"Who are you?" She ignored his original question and slid into the booth, firmly planting himself across from him.

"You think you can just sit here?" He snorted at her forceful tone with disdain. He smirked, placing his menu on the table and directed his full attention to here. "I don't remember inviting you to join me for lunch. It's a bit rude to crash a party and demand attention."

Renesmee watched his smug expression and gritted her teeth. "I believe you owe me an explanation."

"An explanation for what exactly?" He cocked his head to the side. "Also, did you parents teach you any manners?'

She blushed light pink as she was more perplexed than anything. That mouthwatering scent that had initially overpowered her was dulled away to nothingness and the earthy one was not as appealing. She raised an eyebrow at him instead.

"I wanted to meet you. Any guy that can knock a girl off her feet is worth knowing." She replied instead.

"And you had to do that here, by sitting at this table and interrupting my time?" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Screw him, she thought indignantly. Yes, Renesmee was spoiled rotten and most people complied with her every beck and call. But, this guy was infuriating. She sucked on her tongue.

"Well, you haven't introduced yourself and you already bought me a drink." He grimaced.

"Alright doll face, what do you want? I prefer to get this over with." His face twisted as if he sucked on a lemon.

She held out her hand. "My name is Renesmee Cullen and I want to know what you are." He hardly looked at it at all, his eyes locking onto hers' during the exchange.

"Okay, first off, what were your parents thinking? Secondly, that's a bold accusation and what proof do you have that I'm an 'other'." He crossed his arms, his voice much colder and fiercer than before. He reclined in his seat, gazing at her with those soul-penetrating eyes.

Renesmee frowned. He was the first guy, outside of her immediate family and known vampires, to not swoon over her. Instead, he was meeting her head on, challenging her to state what she wanted as opposed to making him give in. Part of her was offended at how he brushed off her attempts to be intimidating, but the much larger part was thrilled.

"You tripped me the other day, I know your skin is cold as ice, and, more importantly, my family is looking for you. So, you are trouble, I'm just trying to figure out what kind." His face dropped to an impassive expression before he cursed beneath his breath.

"Fine, we'll speak about it. The name is Nico." He spoke softly. "If you help me, I'll help you."

"Well, what are you looking for?" She asked curiously.

"Nico," the sudden scent from earlier bloomed in her nostrils. She turned to see a young woman staring at their booth with a smirk. "So this is what happens when I'm not around. You make friends."

"No, Ha—"

"Hi, my name is Hazel. Who are you?"


	5. Occhi Senza Volto

**Hello everyone. I love that you guys still support this work and I just wanted to notify you that I am not abandoning this work. As for my absence, I realized I failed to notify you all that I was going to teach abroad in Dominican Republic and I just returned a few days ago. This chapter is a combination of the previous chapters 4-8, and the next chapter will be officially wrapping up elements of my first attempt and introducing new elements of the story. I'm so glad you all stuck around and I hope you have had or are having wonderful summer vacations. **

Occhi Senza Volto

"Hi, my name is Hazel. Who are you?" Nico rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Blunt as always, right?" Hazel raised an eyebrow before sliding into the booth next to him.

"Why are you complaining?" Hazel pursed her mouth. "Cool it or I'm telling Reyna."

"Like you didn't tell her in the bathroom," Nico muttered before sighing at the sharp look his sister gave him. "Doll face, this is Hazel. Hazel, she was just leaving so you can go back to your side."

Renesmee watched the two of them interact with one another. Nico and the girl were close, bickering with a close sense of familiarity and intimacy. The girl, Hazel, pinched Nico's side and he jumped a little, eliciting a peel of laughter.

"I'm Renesmee." Hazel reached over to grasp her hand and Renesmee was immediately overtaken by the warmth in her smile.

"It's so nice to meet more of my brother's friends."

_Brother? _They looked nothing alike, if you ignored the large eyes. The girl had eyes of gold, a shade similar to her father's on a good day. More proof that she was a half blood, much like her. But, Renesmee pondered, based on previous evidence, all they have to share is the same father. Their mothers would be completely different.

Renesmee sighed. "I am not one of his friends. If anything, we've barely even spoken to each other. I'd prefer the term acquaintance." Hazel waved her hand, brushing off the comment with the same untouchable air and made her brother snort.

"No bother. It's better than nothing. He never talks to anyone but me and most of the time we have to threaten to pull teeth to make him talk to his 'best friends', whom he barely sees." She gave Nico a dark look. "It makes me worry less about him if I know he has someone had can talk to while he's here."

The man of the hour groaned and rubbed his temples. "I agreed to be part of his wedding."

"I know. He is ecstatic with glee. Piper told me." Hazel turned her attention. "But, less about us, I want to know about you."

"I should come back later." Renesmee ran a hand through her hair and began to slide out. She should be a little more courteous and less invasive. "I did not plan to intrude on your—"

"You're not intruding; I'm inviting you to stay. Don't listen to Nico. His words won't do you any good." The girl pushed her shoulders down with an amazing amount of strength. Her hands were slightly calloused, an anomaly in itself. "Do you like lemonade? Nico, order us all some lemonade."

A young woman barely older than Renesmee came toward them, a flirty smile on her face as she walked to the table and set down the warm basket of bread and three glasses of water. Renesmee had a sneaky suspicion that the hostess had sent the young girl over to get information. That was a common trick in Forks every time someone new came. They had to refill the gossip supply.

"Hello, I'm Miranda and I will be your server today. Is there anything I can get you?" The last question was specifically pointed at the only male at the table, but with a wave of his hand, Miranda was forced to take the orders from his sister.

"My brother and I will take the strawberry-passion fruit limonata and Renesmee will have the raspberry lemonade. I will also take the Chicken Basket, but with a side of fries instead of salad. He will have the Angus burger, but add extra everything. Is there anything you want Renesmee?"

"I'll just get my order from last night, thanks."

"Alright, let me know if you want anything else." The waitress shot another fervent glance at Nico before heading back. Nico casually began sipping his water.

"You did not have to order for me." Renesmee began but Nico cut her off.

"When you invited yourself here, my sister adopted you. You're officially stuck with her until the end of the evening at which point I will send her home."

"You are so rude," his sister rolled her eyes. "You aren't sending me home anyway. Arion is."

"And how long will that take?"

"Short. Arion is very fast, you know that."

"He's a demon. That's what he is."

"Don't disrespect my baby." He stuck his tongue out at her and Hazel responded in the like. Renesmee wanted to laugh again, but could only manage to stifle her giggle behind her hands.

"Do you ride?" Hazel asked conversationally. "Horses I mean."

"No, but I would not be opposed to learning."

"I give lessons at the camp I work at in California." Renesmee's interest perked up.

"You work at a camp? What is it like? What do you do?" She looked taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm, but the girl did not care. Renesmee was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. To any normal teenager, summer camp was traditional, the foundation of principle building for young pioneers. Yet, the young vampire had been excluded from any activity that made have brought attention to her various abilities, her strength, and that was a factor her family could not deal with.

"I am a counselor at a camp. I give riding and fencing lessons and I do magic tricks for the younger kids sometimes. My boyfriend is one of the head counselors." Hazel explained slowly, as if to curb the interest.

"Are you a head counselor?" She asked Nico, who merely shook his head.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Nico doesn't like people enough to work at camp." Hazel giggled much to his agitation. "So we make him mediator between our camp and our sister camp in New York. He's the errand boy."

"I don't work for you." He growled out. "I haven't done that since I was young. I'm an independent agent."

"It's a summer job." Hazel winked. Then the pair laughed at their own original inside jokes.

The evening was light, conversation continuous throughout lunch despite earlier mishaps. Hazel talked about her future and the scholarship that she will use to put herself through art school, something Nico was exceptionally proud of. Nico was heir to the family business—"_top secret"_ he whispered in his silky voice. They had a large friend network, who were a little older and there were some funny stories about how Nico had an aversion to corn. It seemed like Hazel and Nico blended in, better than any other vampire clan that Renesmee had met. They obviously knew how to hide aspects of themselves, as Hazel twisted stories of super strength into stories of plain adrenaline rush. But there were some key words that Renesmee had picked up from her father. How they loved to go _fast_, Hazel loved _animals and nature_, their father did not like _sleeping_. Even though those were normal things, her family loved to hunt in the woods, they had fast cars, and they never slept.

More importantly, Renesmee took mental notes on Nico's personality. His sister made his mood lighten and he felt comfortable enough to joke around her. However, there was some underlying pain in both of their eyes whenever they looked at each other, which suggested, to Renesmee at least, the he had made some sacrifices for his sister to experience all the wonderful things in this life. He was not a threat, at least not yet to her. He was cocky, witty, and sarcastic. He matched optimism with healthy skepticism and a dose of pessimism. A normal teen that hated corn, but loved any foods with chocolate or cinnamon. And Renesmee felt her perception of them changing every minute. They were nearing the end of their meal when Renesmee finally had the guts to approach her original questions.

"So, Nico do you want to discuss it now." Immediately he straightened up, his eyes razor sharp and a small smirk grew on his lips.

"I just had to feed you first."

"Of course," Hazel pursed her lips at the exchange, a question clearly painted on her features.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you like me—a half-vampire?" Hazel raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but her brother answered for the both of them.

"The two of us are, yes. Is that all you were wondering?" He said slowly.

"No, I have any other questions for now, but at least I have this proof for my family." Renesmee blew out her breath. "My family is convinced you are dangerous. They think that you attacked a pack of wolves in the area." He grimaced.

"You have wolves here too."

"Sorry, he has bad history with those creatures," Hazel did not sound apologetic, but instead very angry. "They have a history of attacking us."

"Well did you attack them yesterday? Because my family and Jake are not going to rest until they find out who attacked the alpha." She furrowed her brow, trying to look intimidating.

"Who is the alpha?" Nico asked, perplexed and honest as far as Nessie could tell. He had a frown that he gave his sister, who shook her head like she had no clue what Renesmee was talking about.

"Are you telling me you didn't attack a wolf pack?" She asked in disbelief.

"I didn't even know there were wolves here." He said plainly.

"Oh, then this changes things—"Renesmee started, but was interrupted by a loud shout.

"RENESMEE!" She shot up from the table as Jacob marched into the grill. Many of the patrons shot looks between her and him, already gossiping about how the boyfriend caught Renesmee flirting with the new guy.

Jacob had woken up after a short nap following an early morning patrol. The events from the previous night weighed heavy on his chest like a 10000 pound ball of fear and confusion. Sam was injured, Bella had been hurt, and Renesmee had been inadvertently threatened. His hands tightened into fists—no one threatened his family. The same guy had been behind it, Jacob was for sure. Although there was no proof to justify his allegation, Jacob had never been the type to wait idly for evidence; and, in his mind, all the arrows pointed at the same strange man.

Jacob had noticed the slight spark in Renesmee's eyes and the little shake of fear as she shared her memory of him. A tall guy, wearing black with deep venomous pits for eyes and a piercing glare that made her feel uneasy. The tall Native American growled and rolled out of his unbearably small bed. He rubbed his sore back muscles. His transformation had caused him to gain a significant amount of muscle mass and a large physic quickly enough that he still had not replaced his furniture. Jacob was barely older than 19. Due to the high concentration of vampires in the area, many of the Quileute wolves failed to age in order to deal with the threat. And because he was in love with the daughter, he would never age. Just continue to follow her and they would be ageless together.

It was not as though the Cullen family members were a threat. Jacob himself once thought they were, but they handled supernatural threats together with some ease. The fact that he imprinted on Renesmee was something that always threw him for a loop, but also help bring them closer together. . In his arrogant youth, Jacob had tried to convince himself and force himself to accept Bella was the only woman for him. This idea changed once he met her baby. Over the years, Renesmee had become his best friend. She was beautiful, smart, and funny. Essentially, the girl was all of Bella's best qualities with some of her own quirks. Sometimes, Leah would tease him about the goofy grin he wore on his face when he thought of her. He would always deny it.

Jacob dragged his body into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush through his bed hair. He headed back into his room to pull out some clothes. His drawers consisted of the bare necessities-some underwear, a few tee-shirts, sweatpants, and a lot of ripped shorts. As he lost more and more of his clothes to shifting, Jacob learned not to buy anything fancy. He was in the process of pulling on a thin white shirt when his phone buzzed. Bella's name covered the screen and he answered.

"Hey Bella."

"Jacob, listen, my father is sending me to find some rogue vampires that killed some people last night. I already know my family is patrolling, but Renesmee is in town. Can you go keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble?"

"Sure," he hung up and sighed. By the time he's walking the roads in Forks, Leah was already complaining.

"Isn't she a mother who can watch her own kid?"

"Charlie sent her away for something. But, I have to agree with Leah. Aren't both of you a little too old for babysitting duty?" Seth asked instead.

"You remember what happened to Sam. I prefer to be around her and keep her safe instead of leaving her vulnerable." The other two nodded grimly. Jacob looked around, slightly worried. Forks was a small town, but it did possess buildings encased in bricked walls. Some of them he would have to enter. Renesmee had not answered her phone for the last three phone calls, and that was customary for her, but was always an irritation for him and her family. She was an average teenager after all. And it seemed, by Seth's surprised gasp that his luck had run out.

Renesmee was seated at a booth by the window, leaning intently toward the mysterious stranger from her memories. Next to him was a shorter, dark-skinned girl who seemed to be watching their conversation with a mixture of befuddlement and confusion. He almost stopped in his tracks. That girl could never keep out of trouble. He watched her bounce with unrestrained elation and Jacob knew something had happened. He burst through the door to the grill before he contemplated his actions and yelled her name. Regular customers began to whisper and he could hear them discussing the indignation blooming on his features. Renesmee rose quickly, almost stumbling out of her seat and the two strangers turned around to look at him.

"Jake, this is not what it looks like." Renesmee winced when he took an inhale.

"This isn't what it looks like! Nessie, I'm got a call from Bella asking me to find you for her and I find you eating with the very person Edward told you to stay away from."

"Last night was an accident. I swear." She huffed and Jacob could see the dawning realization in her eyes when she noticed that a portion of his pack was just outside the door. "Look, we're making a scene. Can we just go outside and talk about this."

The man leaned down to whisper in the smaller woman's ear, "I'll go pay the check," and rose, paying little to no attention to Jacob or his pack in the entry way.

"No, we are leaving now." Jacob grabbed Renesmee's wrist and started to drag her to the front.

"Jake, stop." Renesmee hissed. "Jake, that's too tight."

"Stop that hurts," Renesmee whined under her breath as they reached the door.

"Look, whether she is going with you or not, I think you should let her wrist go. Obviously you're causing your friend some unwarranted discomfort." The small woman stood beside Renesmee as Jacob opened the door and gripped his wrist. She looked smaller and daintier than she looked in her seat, just a little taller than Alice. She gave him a pointed eye roll and he let go with a scoff.

"Thanks," Nessie sighed in relief and the girl gave her a warm smile. "Jake, can we just talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about. They're dangerous." Jacob seethed.

"Dangerous?" Jacob turned to see the girl's folded arms. "Who's to say you aren't dangerous?"

"Hazel, don't antagonize him." Renesmee snapped. "Jake, this is Hazel. She's very sweet and we had lunch today."

"And she's a threat." Jacob finished. "I'm taking you back home."

"I'm not a child. I can chose to do what I want and I can certainly chose who I want to associate with!"

Nico could practically feel all the eyes watching his back as he went up to pay. He could feel the radiating wrath coming from the Renesmee's friend. He rolled his eyes. Nico never wanted a scene. He left a large tip with the waitress who reached out to grab his hand and pressed a small thin sheet of paper in it.

"If things don't work with Ms. Cullen, that's my number." She winked and flounced off, leaving Nico to roll his eyes with disgust. He watched as the other two, who had originally followed the man, slinked behind him more. They were getting too close to Hazel and Nico just could not have that. He stepped into out of the door way and walked forward, close enough to hear Renesmee's exclamation.

"Hazel, let's go." Nico came up, pushing between the tall female and male and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Doll face, it was nice talking to you."

"And who do you think you are?" The man currently arguing with the young vampire wheeled around on him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Nico asked, his voice distorted with false calm. Hazel placed a hand on his chest and he pointed his chin at the others behind the main man. The youngest looking male's face was pinched as if he had chugged an old bottle of curdled milk and realized it tasted really bad. The female in front of him was twitching and glaring as if she wanted to fight something.

"Let's get off the street." Renesmee pulled the offensive guy into an alley, with his minions following and then beckoned Nico and Hazel to follow. They did so slowly and silently and Nico willed the shadows to block out the excess noise from the outside, a transparent wall.

"Jake, this is Nico." Jake was tall with a sense of power and authority. The large man shook with barely contained fury—his glare was venomous, rivaling Thalia's on a bad day, but Nico was hardly affected—and his mammoth hands were balled into giant fists. Renesmee stood between them, much like a mediator. A restless trio, constantly shifting their positions, on one side, and a pair of siblings on the other. It was obvious that Jake was one of the monsters.

"He's the man from the other night, isn't he?" His jaw was locked tight and his voice was steely, as if he was trying to contain something within himself.

"Yes," Nico answered. He contemplated his escape with Hazel, who was glancing at the other wolves in the back.

Jacob growled under his breath, probably already annoyed. "Are you with the Volturi?" The female behind him shifted forward an inch, her expression dangerous and eyes glinting. The second male, however, shifted back the same amount, staring worriedly at Hazel.

Hazel raised an eyebrow. Renesmee looked at them with surprise. "Is that supposed to mean something to us?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, his expression unreadable, his curiosity rising, and he couldn't help the question that left him. "What is the Volturi?" His head was cocked to the side and the woman released a small growl.

"Enough small talk," She started forward. "What did you do to Sam?"

In retrospect, Nico should have known that his answer, "_Who the hell is Sam?"_ would have led to his body being thrown back into a brick wall, but, like an impulsive son of a god, he spat out the first thing that entered his mind. The woman rushed forward with incredible speed, wrapping her hand on the thin material of his shirt and flinging him even farther in. He could hear Hazel screaming his name, her cries almost eclipsed by Renesmee's scream and he was glad he put of the barrier. When he looked up again, he saw three large wolves standing in place of where people used to be standing. _Well, shit._

"Nico, take it down!" Hazel screamed. Even after all these years, she had minimal control over the shadows and Nico could not pay attention to her right now.

"Hazel, I'll keep them busy. You just prep yourself to go!" If he was fighting these bastards, then he would have to share some energy with Hazel. He was going to have to be fast and prepared to take them. The woman had taken him by surprise, but he was not going to fall for it again. This was going to be quick and ugly.

With his body feeling as if it had been hit by a semi and a scrambled thought of _possible concussion,_ Nico pulled out a single ornate Stygian dagger. The weapon was crudely made—the blade itself was crass in its ironwork, but the handle was beautifully sculpted. It was a jagged, six inch long dagger that would make a reasonably sized-cut in anything.

A gray wolf was rearing for him, attempting to pin him against the very framework he was leaning against. Nico ducked, rolling away from the wall from which now had a very large, dog-sized dent. He rolled into a squat and barely turned before throwing his dagger. The blade soared through the air, scratching the beast's foreleg and imbedding itself in a small crack. Nico cursed and deftly stood from his position.

Although it only grazed the surface of skin, the wolf convulsed and dropped to the ground. The large wolf shrunk back into the form of a naked woman and she fell unconscious. Nico's victory was short lived. A guttural scream of "LEAH" and Nico suddenly felt his body being thrown back into another wall, a claw catching the lower half of his arm and his side. Nico tried to stand, unsteadily as the blood flowed out of his arm and his stomach, slowly dripping onto the group. A sandy-haired wolf was trying to corner him now so Nico channeled his power, raised his hand, and intoned "_sleep". _The wolf dropped too and Nico felt too drained to do much else. In the back of his head, he could feel his internal monster radar going off, blaring a steady stream of _GET OUT! _and _ESCAPE!_ The final wolf, a large russet coated one, stood between him and where his sister was holding Renesmee's hands in a death tight grip. He waited until the wolf had moved closer to make a come hither motion, and then the demigod launched himself over its body and made a run for it. Without another thought, he grabbed Hazel's hand and shadow-traveled back to the motel.

_He can teleport. _Renesmee hacked up what was once a delicious meal into the trash can in the corner of a dingy motel room. It was hard to understand what had happened after she had been pulled into a large black shadow and suddenly absorbed and subsequently spat out in another location. She struggled to catch her breath, soothing hands running along her back. She chocked on the acidic taste of bile and cleared her throat. Then she looked around her. Hazel was kneeling next to her and she looked no better, but her eyes were on her brother.

Nico was standing on shaky knees, wincing as he shuffled over to the side of his bed. A small dog was making happy little trots around his feet, barking widely. His grin was wobbly like his legs and his eyes were focused on a black duffle bag.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to him. He shook his head. "No, I am. I was not expected them to do that. Jake is my family, he would only do that to protect me, but I didn't think his pack was coming."

"At least I know what they are capable of." He muttered and smirked. "It's okay, Renesmee. But, I need to take you home soon."

"You're bleeding." Hazel murmured, before rushing over and opening his bag. "Nico where did you put the—"

"Second pouch and please don't scream Hazel. I might have neighbors." She giggled.

"You're not Percy. Don't make jokes about this okay." She pulled out a flask and tilted it at his mouth. "Just drink. I'll send you some more when I can."

Renesmee was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of fresh human blood. _More evidence that he's like me. _Nico sipped at it greedily until Hazel pulled it away.

"Not too much now." She kissed his brow before turning to Renesmee. "Who were they? The ones who went after my brother." Nico gave her a cold look, the steel in his crazed eyes communicating a simple message—_don't do this now in front of her. _

"Before you came last night, the Quileute pack was attacked during a patrol around the border. Sam is the alpha that was injured and he won't be shifting anytime soon. According to their Beta, Jared, there were vampires involved and there were strangers. You both fit those categories and Leah has always had affection for Sam. Couple that with her intense hatred for vampires and hot-headedness, and you have a recipe for disaster." Renesmee heaved another sigh. "But you fought back so now they are all going to be watching you regardless of what I say."

"Well, they don't have to worry." Nico pulled off his shirt and began wiping the blood from off his torso. Renesmee blushed and looked back down to the ground as Hazel handed him a bandage. "Leah will be out for 36 hours and the other wolf will just be asleep. No one died. Just a lot of wounded wolf pride." He hissed slightly when he tightened the bandage and pulled his shirt back over his shoulders.

"I just feel bad about what happened." Renesmee said.

"Don't apologize. You didn't make them do it." Hazel said softly. "We need to get you home now. Nico, do you still have enough?"

"If you could lend me a boost that would be great." Hazel nodded and Nico extended his left hand to Renesmee. "Are you coming or what?"

She took his ice cold hand. _What are we doing?_ A rough laugh escaped Nico's lips as he took in Renesmee's petrified expression. "Hold on tight princess. I hope you're done vomiting." He grinned wickedly as thunder boomed outside and rain began to belt the window. And then, like a flash of lightning, they were gone.

**I'm going to take this time to answer major questions I have held off from answering since I made the decision to edit.**

Cynder2013: I made the decision to keep the same characters but change around the times and ages for the main characters and minor characters. I did not want to create ten OCs for every location. As a crossover, this will already have plenty of OCs. Therefore, the events of the Twilight Saga, take place somewhere else. (Side note: Because Jacob has such a major influence, my explanation is that he dragged his pack with him when he first learned of Bella's pregnancy that happened in another location and they all recently moved back. So it remains native land and they keep their ties to the land and history.)

Guest: I do not plan on making any demigod a vampire. Although, it would be interesting to see how immortal blood interacts with vampire venom.

Guest: Here is your update and I'm glad you enjoy the story so much.


	6. Dropping the Game

Dropping the Game

"What do you mean she is gone?" Edward hissed. Bella was hysterical, pulling her hair with her hands. Edward was no better, pacing around and destroying the nearest trees. It was a horrible sight. The thought that their daughter had literally been taken away and they had no idea where she was truly frightened them all. Edward was not expecting this to be the subject of a phone call from Jacob.

"They were eating together at the grill, Nessie, the strange man, and his acquaintance, a female, and I got her out before they could leave. However, we ended up fighting in an alleyway, and now he's done something to Leah and Seth and they won't get up. He also left a weapon, but I wouldn't suggest that you touch it."

"Alright, on our way," Edward ended the call. He turned to Bella and sighed. "I'm headed into town. Call Alice and tell her to wait with Esme at the house just in case. I'm going to take Jasper and Emmett with me to scope out the area. And, Rosalie, call Carlisle. Jacob found another weapon, so we're bringing it back to the house."

"I need to go with you. I should have gone after her. It's my entire fault." Bella started, but Jasper cut her off.

"No, we don't need more people freaking out in public. Just get some clothes and meet us by the grill after you talk to them." Jasper said. He would have to strategize and compromise for this situation. As much as it hurt him to think about it, he had never expected something horrible to happen to his niece. Until they neutralized the threat, his family would never rest, and certainly not now that Nessie was missing.

Branches and tree dust did not deter Edward as he steered himself in the alley way. He was far enough in that no one from the outside truly saw them, but he was baffled by the scene before him. Leah was unconscious, Seth's wolf was cuddled in the corner and Jacob stood between them, reeking of defeat and anger. Edward sniffed the air, directly now, and the pungent odor left behind by the attacker was both everywhere and nowhere at the same time. His stench sticking to the ground, the walls, and the wolves, but mostly Seth's fur and claws; Renesmee's fear was also palpable, and a woodsy scent was muddled in between.

The most interesting fact was that the assailant had left an untraceable pattern. Edward wondered whether the man had previously anticipated the possibility of being followed, but the scent began in the alley way and ended there as well. Edward had spent enough time contemplating it that Bella and Carlisle had arrived. And the overwhelming scent of bleach was powerful enough to wake Seth.

"Did we get him?" were the first words out of his mouth and Edward quirked his lips at that.

"No, we didn't." Jacob bit out. "There it is." He pointed to a short dagger stuck in the cement crack between two bricks. The foul smelling blade reminded Edward of every time he had to worry about Bella's safety. His _Fight or Flight_ warning was screaming. All of their senses were. It had been so long since they had such a response. Not since the Volturi all those years ago. Emmett grasped the hilt and pulled it out of the wall.

The blade was ice cold, a lot cooler than his own skin. The air around it seemed to cool as the sky grew cloudier and the overcast settled in Forks, the sunlight lost behind a curtain of condensed rain. A grim tenor took to the atmosphere. Rosalie's lips curled in a grimace and her nostrils flared as she picked up a thin strip of cloth.

It was saturated with red blood, and the scent was overpowering. Rage and fear was replaced by a hunger. Rosalie had always been in control of her urges for blood. The saccharine smell of ripe pomegranates assaulted her nose and she threw the cloth to Edward.

"It's not her blood, so we don't have to worry about that." Jasper commented.

"But, he was injured and he could be taking it out on Nessie." The sky crackled with renewed strength and lightning pierced the sky. Heavy rain fell like bullet pellets on the group and the scents were diminishing by the second.

"We need to go out there. Think we can track his scent with whatever is left?" Jasper shook his head. "His scent has disappeared, but I can track where the female originally entered, which is up the street that way." He pointed to the left with his finger. "I think we can track her the entire way and find out where Renesmee is."

"She's still missing?" Bella entered the alleyway, throwing clothes to Jake and Seth.

"Yeah, but we know how to find her." She sighed with relief at Jacob's answer.

"You should call Embry. Tell him to take the Rabbit and get Leah home." Edward suggested. The other wolves quickly dressed. Thankfully, the storm had picked up and the ferocity of the storm was enough to convince people to find shelter. The people would have been wondering why the Cullens were walking around like a gang in the middle of the afternoon.

Seth took the lead, sniffing intently and making confused frowns as they stalked down the streets to a small motel near the edge of Forks. It was quant but dingy. Obviously, hunter season was no longer producing the same lucrative amounts of hunters compared to the years before. Seth knitted his brow and looked up.

"She's behind that door." Focusing on the door, they heard the rapid yipping of a dog and a young woman's voice carrying out.

"Nubby, I just don't know what my brother was thinking in coming here. I mean, I thought he wanted to avoid all the trouble eventually. You promise to keep a good leash on him for me boy, okay?" She let out a laugh. "That's my dog."

Jasper pushed open the door and a young woman stood, her face twisting into a grimace, but there was no sign of a dog. "More of you? Didn't you get enough the first time!" She yelled, arms folded and lips tight.

The Cullens edged their way in, creating a semi-circle in front of the door and the girl rolled her eyes. "You are all idiots." She deadpanned.

"I'm going to ask once, where is Renesmee?" Jacob asked as he dragged Seth in behind him.

"She's on her way home by now. My brother just took her." She said.

"Don't lie!" Jacob roared. Edward moved to back him. If they had to rush her to get Renesmee back, then they would. Suddenly, though, the tables turned on them.

Seth growled, a low timber that made Jacob turn to him strangely. "Really Seth?" Edward watched as Seth crossed the room to stand slightly in front of the other girl, making a strange claim to protect her. And then he understood, they almost attacked the girl Seth imprinted on.

"Edward, just read her mind before you do anything." He turned around to the girl. "Think of the moment before your brother left with Renesmee." The girl raised an eyebrow at him, but glared at the rest of the vampires.

Edward peered at her mind. All three were there earlier; the girl, Hazel, tending to her brother's wounds and talking to Renesmee about what happened. Then, there was her push for Nico to take his daughter home and their immediate descent into the shadows.

"She's telling the truth. Renesmee should be on her way home." He turned to Jasper, who looked over at the girl and nodded. "And we are going to go check, but if she isn't there, then I guess he will just have to come back for his sister."

Hazel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _W_hen had she just become the hostage victim?

The ground appeared at her feet again Renesmee sighed in relief. She was holding herself up steadily well compared to the last time they had taken the jump. They had arrived not too far from the honey cottage that was her primary home. Mist remained in the air, but it would only make her house look more cozy and charming in the night. She released her hand from Nico's and took a step forward. Then she groaned as her feet squelched in the mud.

"My home is just up there." She turned her head back to him, but he was not paying attention. Nico collapsed to his knees and she rushed over to his side and pulled up his arm. Despite his lean appearance, he was quite muscular, especially around the arms and back.

"I'm okay, just pushed myself a little too much," He groaned. "I wasn't supposed to do it that much."

"You can't teleport whenever you want to?"

"No," he shook his head. "Only when I'm running on adrenaline."

He leaned against a tree trunk and sucked in a breath. Then he walked beside her through the wet mud and falling leaves. Water dripped down his face, trailing the sharpness of his nose before diving off down his cheek. He blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee asked.

"I'll be fine. Just need more food and some sleep." He explained.

"We just ate," she said blandly and he smirked.

"Not that kind of food." His eye lids fluttered again and Renesmee saw what he meant. His eyes were a wilder, the deep onyx spreading into the pearly whites of his eyes.

"There are some animals nearby," Renesmee shook his shoulder and he licked his lips.

"I'll pass,"

"How are you going to get back then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Energy transfer," he shrugged like it was nothing and marched up to the door. "You got a key?"

"No one ever comes out here so just turn the knob." She replied. He followed her instruction and waved for her to enter. It had been a good day, Jake withstanding, and Renesmee found that she did not want it to end. She wanted to know more about them, about him. Then he turned on his heel.

"Wait!" The half-vampire left the doorway. She stood there, letting the rain plaster her clothes to her skin. "You can stay for a little longer. I'd like for you to stay." She blushed after the words left her mouth. "I mean—I'm not trying to…what I meant to say was-"

"Do you have a couch?" The question was a surprise and Renesmee was sure the shock was visible on her face. She nodded.

"I'm going to relax on the couch to catch my breath before I leave." Renesmee smiled and waved him inside. She walked down to the bathroom and opened the closet door, grabbed a wash cloth and towel, and brought it back to Nico when he entered the threshold.

"Wipe off before you lay down." He rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. She went to the bathroom herself to dry off and returned. Nico was splayed out, his legs resting on her coffee table and arms stretched across the back of the couch.

"You said you need to eat, but…" She started.

"Don't 'orry about it. I'll find something in town," he yawned, his words slurring. "I'll be able to send my sister back to her boyfriend and I can start on work."

"I'm still sorry. For what Jake did," she bit her lip and twisted her fingers. "It wasn't right and I'm not going to make excuses for them. I just—"

"I said not to worry about it. It's definitely not the first time." He looked at her from closing eye lids.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee scooted closer to him. Nico was pale, half-conscious, and dripping slightly all over her sofa. But he was also radiating something—it was not warmth nor was it a chilling cold. The feeling was almost comfortable and palpable, and as long as she was in her house, Nessie was going to curl up next to him. He wasn't bad on the eyes either when he was fast asleep; he looked younger and softer. So she slid close enough for his breath to wash over him, but not for the two to touch.

"When I was younger, I didn't have an easy life. I was an orphan living on the streets. Then, I was tricked by a demented old guy and hurt one of my closest friends." Nico's eyes roamed over her face, but she didn't let any emotions show so he continued. "No one trusted me because of my abilities. I always had to keep my eyes peeled for some kind of attack, even from those I knew because no one wanted the strange death kid around. Eventually, I just got use to horrible things happening to me and I could care less about it. Does it make sense?" Renesmee nodded.

He had been orphaned and homeless. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she felt pain for him. That no one had been there to help him, and one person had taken advantage of him. It seemed like a cruel life that was distant from her reality. When her mother and father fought to protect her from every malevolent force that existed in the world, she had grown up to be sheltered. Here was someone like her without the same loving background that she had.

"How old were you?' he sighed.

"Ten, almost eleven, I think. I don't really remember. My memory is all screwed up." She let out a pained gasp.

"That's horrible," she looked at his face. Nico remained unfazed by her compassion, empathy; oh she didn't care what it was called. He had been ten. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You keep giving me these sad puppy eyes. Whether your friend was validated or not, I've faced worse than him. I lived on the streets of New York. I think I can handle a wolf attack."

"Werewolves are worse than New York," Renesmee crossed her arms and pursed her lips when Nico smirked.

"Have you ever been to the Big Apple?"

"No," she answered confused.

"Then you haven't seen a true New Yorker. Trust me; to any other person on the planet, they are the most terrifying assholes out there." He closed his eyes. "I'm going to take a short nap." He didn't say much more after that. Nico looked calm, relaxed in his sleeping state and Renesmee could not remember seeing anyone sleep so soundly. His heartbeat echoed in her ears. Was it because of his tragic backstory or because he actually looked ethereal on her couch? It was trancelike when she leaned down to kiss his cheeks, wishing him sweet dreams.

"Maybe you can take me to New York sometime. It'll be a real adventure for me to see those "terrifying assholes"." Renesmee whispered in his ear. Then she blushed and pulled away quickly. The foreign feeling of forwardness disappeared immediately and she was grateful. She did not want to add awkward flirting to her list of questionably horrible qualities.

Renesmee finally registered the lingering wetness on both herself and Nico, headed into the kitchen, and proceeded to dry him off with another towel. He was still resting, mouth open to let out small puffs of air. He opened his eyes and squinted at her when she rubbed his hair, but they closed soon after. Renesmee got the feeling that he did not let anyone touch him, so she should treasure that he trusted her enough to do so. Her heart raced a little, soaring above the thick clouds covering Forks. She dropped the towel and scolded herself. _Get it together Renesmee; he isn't some guy from your fantasies. _Then she walked out the door and made her way to main house. If she was drenched, perhaps she could convince Alice to loan her some clothing and not be bothered by its disappearance.

The minute she opened the front door, Esme and Alice were seated on the couch, staring at her with wide eyes. An easy grin made its way across Alice's face and Esme breathed a sigh of relief, standing to give her a hug. She returned it with equal enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you are back. We were so worried about you." Esme said.

"There wasn't anything to worry about. Honestly, you guys act as if I disappeared." Renesmee scoffed. "I didn't— "

"Where have you been?" She was sharply interrupted by a rough hug from her mother. The girl was knocked off her feet a little, but her mother's arms kept her upright and steady. From her position, she looked down to see a hole in Bella's otherwise perfect skin, bone shockingly visible to the rest of the world.

"Mom what happened?" Extracting herself from her mother's arms, she only watched as her mother shook her head and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"You're safe now. Don't worry; you father is going to take care of it. No one is ever going to kidnap you from us again. That boy won't be able to hurt you." Renesmee recoiled, as if she had been slapped. 'Take care of it'. The meaning dawned on her and she tried her hardest to push herself out of Bella's hold. _Oh my god, my father is going to kill Nico. _

Nico was reveling in the comfort of the chair. It was supporting his back and his sides, and he knew he was still sore form fighting with a bunch of wolves even after drinking the ambrosia. He wanted to rest even longer, but he knew he had to send Hazel back. She had responsibilities she had to attend to.

If Nico had not been paying attention to their surroundings, he might have missed the extra life signatures in the immediate vicinity. He pulled the shadows to him only to feel _her._ They had taken his sister. He pushed the shadows back, eyes thinning into a heated glare as, who he assumed to be Renesmee's father, Edward Cullen walked through the door and wrapped cold fingers around his throat.

"I think it's time for you and me to talk." Behind him stood an angry crowd of vampires and werewolves, who all looked worse for wear. Two of them had their hands on Hazel's arms but she was radiating with pride and Nico knew she was to blame for the missing flesh on the vampires and the bleeding on the werewolves' faces. Nico couldn't help but to sigh internally. This was definitely a most auspicious start to his quest.

"They are at the house." Jasper whispered. Edward nodded and Emmett tightened his grip on Hazel's arms. Her mind was currently blank, just a looping of faces—her lover Frank, her brother, and her friends.

She had caught onto his powers after he preempted her attempts to encase Rosalie in the bed frame. The girl's telekinesis only worked with metals, so the minute they removed her from the motel was the moment their job got easier. Her dog had reappeared to attack them as well. It had ripped a chunk out of Emmett's arm, Bella's side, and had almost ripped Jasper's throat off before it lobbed around toward Seth when he grabbed the girl's waist and Jake threw it into a wall and it disappeared into shadows.

"I suggest we go in now and show him what we've got." Emmett start to go forward, but Rosalie pushed him back.

"No, listen. They're talking," Bela shushed them.

"_Then you haven't seen a true New Yorker. Trust me; to any other person on the planet, they are the most terrifying assholes out there_." His daughter was nodding along, emotions of deep sorrow and empathy radiating off of her. The assailant was praying on her naivety. No, Edward would not have that. His eyes widened with disgust as his daughter kissed the man on the cheek, wishing him pleasant dreams. Jacob's nostrils flared and he growled, deep and low.

"_Maybe you can take me to New York sometime. It'll be a real adventure._" Bella's expression was a mixture of fascination and confusion. He would pay to read her thoughts about his moment, but he could hear everyone else's. Jacob and he were both gunning to tear the man apart, Jasper and Rosalie just wanted answers, Emmett was waiting for a fight, Seth was preoccupied with staring at Hazel, and Renesmee was…his daughter was too busy considering how handsome the boy was compared to the threat he posed. It wasn't acceptable. He couldn't let that happen.

"I'm going to kill him." Jacob seethed.

"That's not your job, mutt." Rosalie seethed. "And seeing how he beat you and your pack last time doesn't instill enough confidence in us to trust you to deal with him. Leave this to the professionals."

"She's leaving. That will give us enough time to take care of him." Emmett licked his lips. "This is going to be fun."

"Touch my little brother and you'll get worse than what you deserve." Compared to them, Hazel didn't have a single scratch on her, only a muddy clothes and wet hair.

"No, we have questions. We'll let you both go after you answer our questions." Jasper tried to reason.

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"He's weak right now. He won't be getting away. Bella, go distract her." His wife nodded and rushed after their child. "Flank me, especially if he tries to escape."

He ran toward the cottage. Edward was wet, irritated, and beyond pissed. This had to be recorded as one of the longest Sunday's of his life. His sister was now focused on the man inside, but it was distorted; in her mind, he was not tall but took the form of a short, scowling boy with too little skin on his bones and too wide eyes. It was a starling image, but he had the feeling he had seen him in a worse state.

The man suddenly jumped up and Edward knew he about to try and escape. The vampire did not let his uneasiness stop him, instead using his alarm to fuel his anger. He wrapped a cold hand around the boy's damp neck.

"I think it's time for you and me to talk." Edward added some pressure to his hold and the boy gasped. He had the appearance of a wanna-be-tough teenager, no more than sixteen, with high cheekbones and bowed lips. Nico latched a thin hand around his wrist.

"So, you thought you could threaten me by taking my sister? And you brought the cavalry to back you up? Pathetic." He smirked and Edward tightened his grip and pushed him against the wall.

"You took my daughter, you bastard! You don't get to talk about who is pathetic." He slammed Nico's head into the wall and pulled him off to do it again. Nico hissed in pain and Edward took that chance to try and probe his brain. Strangely, there was something blocking his connection, like a solid black wall and he growled.

"I didn't take your precious daughter. She sought me out, not the other way around." The boy tried kicked for some leverage.

"I highly doubt that. You tricked her using one of your mind games. Don't lie; there is no way out of this for you." Jacob echoed his sentiments and stepped forward. The werewolf radiated anger and stress; the girl he imprinted on had been in danger because of the piece of scum.

The boy did nothing but struggle in his grip, face pale as he clawed at immobile hands. He paused only for a second and stared at his sister, trying to recover his breath when he faltered. Suddenly there were images of a boy with long scars going up his arms and a tearful discussion about wolves and a dagger.

"Nico, no! Don't you dare try that!" Hazel screamed and the boy gave another grin.

"Hazel," he croaked. "How much do you trust me right now?"

**Another cliffhanger! I also have a beta for some of my stories, so I'm excited about that. I'd like to thank everyone for their support and just remember: just because I post irregularly does not mean that I have forgotten the story. **

Sylver grey: I have to agree. You can thank my sister for the Twilight twist.

AACM25: Percy will be in this, but he is not a main character so you will not see him much. I think he'll be in four main chapters and definitely the epilogue, but it's not definite.

32: I like the inquisition here. If you have read the Demigod Files (Percy's spinoff series), Melinoe is the daughter of Persephone and Hades. This makes Nico, Hazel, and the goddess of shadows all related. I hope this helps.


	7. Call Me Crazy

Edward smirked despite the boy's remarks. Nico was tired and this would make his job easier.

"I would not advise resisting at this moment. If you haven't noticed, you are outnumbered and weaponless. I suggest you answer our questions and this will be painless. Or relatively painless…for us at least." Jasper sneered. Nico eyed each of them with a resigned sigh, expelling the last of his air. Then he looked up, his eyes filled with determination and he looked at Hazel. The pair locked eyes and she shook her head minutely.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked.

"A guy,"

"No smart answers. Who sent you here?" Edward hissed.

"I wasn't sent by anyone. I came on my own."

"Are you sure?" He tuned into Hazel's mind but it did not yield any of the answers he was expecting. He saw a pile of rocks and a boy and girl sitting among them. The others were ethereal, but not part of the Volturi, especially if they were out in the sunlight.

The pair was holding out against them, despite the prediction the male was in. there was nothing favorable about his current circumstances, but he held his head higher with every question, oozing more sarcasm and mockery with every word. He could not break him, not unless he got access into his memories. Edward needed a way in and he had an idea about how to create one.

"How about her? Did you call her in to target my daughter?" Nico shook his head and Hazel squirmed more. "Fine, you don't want to answer so we just have to make her?"

"You can't make me do anything." Her heart stuttered and began to beat rapidly. Edward hid a grin while the others looked on with morbid curiosity.

"We can track where you are from based on your scent. Vampires are very fast. Even faster than half-bloods. Do you want to test that theory?" The boy's eyes widened and he struggled even more against the grip.

"Tell us what we want to know," Rosalie pressured. "And we'll let you both go." Slowly, the others were picking up on his game. Jasper began to imitate sniffing the girl's throat and she wrestled to elbow his face, using her foot to kick at him. Instead of responding, the boy cackled. His head was thrown back, eyes tinged red in the florescent light, and shadows began to stretch and contract against the walls, reaching to the boy's eyes.

"You think you can manipulate my sister and I. You don't know who you are dealing with." His voice was low and small, tension looming in the room.

"Then who am I dealing with?" Edward questioned steely. The lights flickered, the shadows scattering across the floor, a cold breeze wafting through the closed door, and ice spread from the boy's boots down the wall.

"Oh jeez," Hazel muttered. "Ready when you are bro."

"The Ghost King," he whispered. The lights shut off and they were plunged into perpetual darkness. "Go!"

Nico had reserved his power during that pitiful attempt at interrogation. He had faced worse threats and much more effective ones, but for first-timers this crowd was not so bad. He waited until Edward showed the slightest amount of uncertainty before releasing his hold on the shadows. They dispersed like flies, filing every crevice and throwing various objects, vampires, and werewolves around the room. The only reason he could not throw Edward was because of the grip on his larynx and Nico would prefer to not break his neck in the process. He only had twenty seconds before he lost the rest of his control, and he needed to escape.

He threw his arm around Edward's neck, cool palm connecting with chilling marble, and drew his knees up to the vampire's chest. He thrust forward, legs kicking Renesmee's father's chest, his own head and back hitting the floor with a painful smack. Nico groaned, but rose to his feet, stumbling as he ran for Hazel. The girl had successfully used the shadows to throw her captors off and into some metal pieces.

"The minute I'm gone, it'll let go," she warned and he nodded.

"I'll take care of things here and I'll call you later." She shook her head.

"I can't leave you here."

"Trust me," he urged and pushed Hazel's shoulders gently into the shadows that greedily swallowed her up. Just as he completed that, he looked up to see where Hazel's work was weakening and the wolf and vampire were moving away from the wall. Nico had not counted on being thrown back by the hulking figure of another vampire. The one that had stood close to the blonde sent him sprawling with a punch to the face. His lower lip split on contact, but his teeth were intact. Thank the gods because dental work cost a lot of money. Nico couldn't take them all on at once, so, ignoring the stinging of his lip and the throbbing of his head, he summoned more shadows. They answered his call and wrapped around the vampire and with a dismissive wave of his fingers, he sent the body flying into the ceiling.

He grinned with satisfaction. Nico bounced back onto his toes and his blood pumped to the numb areas before he summoned another shadow portal. However, he had forgotten about Edward and long, cold arms wrapped around his waist before he could launch himself through. Nico growled in frustration before feeling himself get punched in the chest by a Mack truck. His head flew forward and crashed into the glass mirror. Suddenly, there were arms restraining him, pulling him to kneel on the floor, and the lights were back on. A large brown fist rapidly approached his face.

Blood drizzled down his face from his nostrils and he coughed up the substance as it fell into his open mouth. Another punch rained down, coupled with a few kicks. The vampires let the irate were do whatever he could without killing him. Nico was resourceful, strong-willed, but he wouldn't last long in this fight as long as he was getting pummeled. His energy was wasted, his sister was safe with Frank and probably assembling the cavalry, and his weapons were unreachable because his hands were being held behind his torso. Another set of punches rained fury on various portions of his body, but one hit his collar bone, shattering it. The bone pierced his skin, and Nico looked down with sickly fascination. He was a mess—limp and swaying like a punching bag, dripping blood, and barely breathing. He was feeling woozy, but he could hear talking, then screams, distant and unreachable. He retreated into himself, biding his strength until he got an opportunity to escape again.

"We need him alive, Jacob." Rosalie tried to pull his hand back, but the werewolf continued to fight. Jasper and Edward had subdued the boy again, a sickly sweet scent permeating the air. He was dripping with blood, practically inhaling it from where the skin had broken on is body and where his body had crumpled under Jacob's attacks. Edward could sense she was getting hungry, even though she was full. This was trying her self-control.

"He attacked us again." Seth snarled in response.

"But, he has weapons on him that he didn't use against us," Jasper reasoned. "Perhaps, he did not want to hurt us and just want to escape. Edward, you have seen what Nico could do if he really wanted to do harm."

"He still attacked." Emmett declared. "The punk thought he was going to get through all of us."

"Well, his sister is gone. He achieved on goal." Edward let go of the boy's arms and let Jasper continue to hold him. Covered in blood from copiously spilling wounds and bone sticking out, he was a miserable sight. This would not be what Carlisle would have wanted them to do. Technically, Renesmee had sought the boy out, which was clear from her thoughts. They had eaten together, gone back to his place, and she offered him rest within her own home when he brought her home. His anger and blind mistrust, fueled by the vents of the day, let to Nico's battering. But nothing could convince Edward that his actions were wrong. They were necessary to protect his daughter. He kneeled down in front of him and pulled his head up sharply by his hair. Both eyes were slightly open, but unfocused. Edward settled his energy and bore into his eyes, searching for answers.

The first thing Edward saw a little girl, young with a long braid and warm chocolate eyes. She sat down beside an even younger doe-eyed child. He put his head on her lap and smiled, front two teeth missing in an adorable childlike manner and she leaned down to kiss his head.

"_I love you, "she had whispered. "Sweet dreams, my brother."_

The image shifted to a boy glaring at a taller woman holding a sword. She leveled it at his chest and smirked, a clear challenge. The boy was skinny, fearfully, with drawn-in skin and black eyes. He pulled out a black sword and they circled each other. She struck first, thrusting her sword forward to have her attack parried by the smaller teen. However, he had not noticed her foot lifting to connect with his stomach and he was sent sprawling to the floor.

"_I told you. Never give your opponent an opportunity to exploit your weaknesses." Her voice was rough._

"_And I just came back from visiting Father. Don't you think that I am a little tired?" The girl shook her head and held out a hand. The boy eagerly grasped it, only to swipe his leg beneath her own and knock her to the ground._

"_What was that about exploiting?" he asked innocently._

"_Now you are learning." The girl grinned and raucous laughter echoed in the background._

Edward pulled out of his mind and glanced at the teen, who was currently sinking into unconsciousness. His thoughts were disorganized and would take more time to sort through; however, Edward's power was limited to current thoughts. The boy was reminiscing important sisters in his life, but nothing of significance. He sighed and pulled away, just in time for Renesmee to come through the door with the others.

"Edward, I could not stop her—"Bella started

"Nico!"

"Mom, I have to go back. Dad is going to hurt him." She pushed against her mother's hold, but Bella only clung tighter.

"We were so worried for you. What were you thinking? He could have been a murderer." Bella exclaimed.

"But, he isn't. That is the thing. You don't know him, and I have spent the majority of the day with him." Renesmee insisted. "He isn't a bad person."

"He did something with his powers, didn't he Nessie?"

"Bella, perhaps, we should sit down and listen to what Renesmee has to say." Carlisle said patiently.

Renesmee almost cried out in frustration. Her friend was possibly being pummeled, but she was stuck here with her mother, aunt, and grandparents. Carlisle had a calm expression, waiting for her to start her tale. She couldn't share her story with them now, she had to save Nico. At the same time, Renesmee knew she was not going anywhere until she had cleared it with Carlisle and Bella. Only then could she talk sense to her father.

"When I finish, I am going to get him." She started. Then, she launched into her tale: searching for Nico in Forks and finding him, taking a seat at his booth, and, subsequently, meeting his sister. She talked about how they shared stories—Hazel was more open one of the two. She talked about Jacob's interruption and how they had escaped to Nico's room at the hotel before they decided that she should come home. Something in her intuition urged her to not talk about Nico drinking blood.

"So when we got here, we talked and I told him to rest on the couch because he was tired. I left him there and came here." Renesmee finished. She ignored her mother's piercing stare and Esme's worried gaze. Alice had a far off look on her face.

"He didn't hurt you." Carlisle observed.

"No," she almost shouted. What was wrong with her family today? Nico was no more dangerous than the Volturi. If anything happened, they could have handled it.

"We just want to make sure you are alright. His abilities are…"Esme paused for the words.

"Remarkable," Alice finished. "From what we heard that contains teleportation and he knocked the wolves unconscious. Nessie, his powers aren't good. He leaves an aura of death and despair. Do you expect us to trust him?"

"He's just like me. There is a whole community out there that is exactly like me and I am just starting to fully learn about it."

"This boy, Nico, is dangerous." Bella placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She could feel the anxiety and tension rolling off of her, Renesmee's prominent pout, and downcast eyes. Despite the pain she went through to find her, Bella could find it in herself to be slightly happy that her daughter had enjoyed herself. She could remember a time when she put her parents through hell, running off and chasing after her husband when she was a teenager. As a mother, she could understand what her daughter was feeling. "I just want to ensure your safety before you go off with anyone strange."

A sudden chill swept through the room, emanating from her cottage in the distance. A fight was breaking out. She had been so focused on talking with her daughter that she did not listen in on Edward. A gasp fell from Renesmee lips, the name _Nico _spilling forth, and she was gone off the couch and out the door.

Renesmee ran as fast as she could, feet pounding on the muddy grass and the rain soaked her body to the bone. She could hear muffled groans and thuds coming from the cottage. The sweet scent of pomegranate wafted in the air and her jaw ached. She wanted to find the source and suck it dry. Only problem: that source was her 'friend'. Nonetheless, she pushed herself to run faster toward the cottage and pushed open the door, her mother and the rest falling in behind her.

"I tried to stop her—"her mother started. But her eyes were focused on him. He was limp in the middle of the room. Arms pinned behind his back like he was a war criminal, bleeding from his face and his collarbone. Nico's blood was splattered on the floor, on Jacob's fists, on Jasper and her father. This wasn't right.

"Nico!" she screamed and rushed forward.

"You cannot touch him." Edward stood as a barrier between her and the nearly unconscious boy on the ground.

"He doesn't deserve this. What did you do?" she demanded, hands worrying her wet hair.

"We were protecting you!" Jacob roared. "After the threat he posed against you, did you really believe we would let him walk away."

"He wasn't hurting anyone." Renesmee turned back to her father. "Just check my memories, please, and you will see."

She felt her father probing her mind. While growing up with her mother's ability as a shield, Renesmee did learn a certain technique for hiding certain memories. She projected the lunch, her laughs with Hazel and standing shakily in the mud with Nico and his shaky grin. She projected them sitting on the couch and him sharing a little of his history.

"'nesme," Nico looked up from the floor.

"See, nothing happened. No one tortured me or hurt me in any way shape or form. Just let me help him." She urged. Edward stepped to the side, frowning as he ran through his little girl's memories. She pushed Jacob out of the way and dropped down to Nico's eye level.

"Hey," he slurred.

"Hi," she whispered and placed a wet palm on his cheek, wiping away the drying blood stain. "Is there a place you can go?" she asked softly.

"Only if you provide me with something," he responded. The rest of the family was watching them intensively, but she curled her hand around his, ignoring their stares.

"What is it?" He looked her in the eyes and stared at the blood in her hand.

"Spread that on the floor."

"It is already on the floor."

"Just take more off my face and reach into my boot and take my dagger. But only touch it with the bloodied hand." He huffed and she followed the first part of his instructions.

"Don't touch it!" Emmett yelled, but she ignored him and gingerly tugged a long dagger out of the top of his left combat boot. She threw it into his hand and wiped more blood off of his face.

"Now what?" she asked and Nico gave her a grin, flashing bloodied teeth.

"Now, I'll see you around." And he stabbed his danger into the floor, shadows racing to cover him as he disappeared. The others looked on in shock, but Renesmee was internally smiling. She was glad to be of service.

"Why did you let him do that?" Edward asked slowly.

"I told you he wouldn't hurt me. We're almost friends." She grinned, but her father's expression darkened. "Look, you could have stopped us anytime you liked. But you didn't, because you wanted to know what he would do and you and I both know he was incapable of hurting me."

"We're staying in the house tonight and you're not leaving our sight. Ever. You are grounded." He said firmly and Bella frowned.

"What you all did was cruel." She said.

"Cruel," Edward cried. His hands pulled on his hair. "Look at what he did." Their house was a mess, couches and books strewn haphazardly about the room. There was blood left on the ground, but Renesmee watched as her mother stood forward.

"And, did that mean you had to beat him? I am ashamed of you. And don't get me started on you, Jacob, I am just as disappointed. You were supposed to be level headed, Edward. I can already tell that did not happen." Bella turned on her husband and wrapped Renesmee in her arms. "We're going back to the house. It has been a long day and I want this mess cleaned up."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Rosalie sighed and handed Carlisle the bloodied rag wrapped around the hilt of the dagger. "I know you are leaving for the hospital soon, but when you have time, this is one of his weapons. When I was toying with it behind the group, it did this." She pulled back her jacket sleeve to reveal the missing flesh.

"It eats at the skin." Carlisle prodded her arm and nodded. "I think this can tell us a lot more about him."

Alice frowned at the mess and observed each of their faces. She waited until Bella and Nessie left, but were still in earshot.

"We need to keep a close eye on both of them. I saw something while you were gone. He's not with the Volturi, but there are spies in the area. Once this news reaches the Volturi, they will stop at nothing to recruit him. He needs our protection, not our hostility." Alice pursed her lips. "I don't know what that boy is fully capable of, but we just might need his help in the long run."

"And you saw this in a vision?" Jasper approached her, fingers tangling with hers. She looked up at her long-time lover and smirked.

"Only parts. You know I can't get a read on half-vampires. Let's just call it intuition."

Jane quite enjoyed watching the Cullens from afar. They were an interesting bunch, marauding as humans during the day and interacting with the meager species. Humans were just food, an enjoyable snack, unlike the animals the Cullens fed off of. A relatively moderate-sized clan, they made up their numbers with their alliances. Tons of smaller clans flocked to them thanks to Carlisle's congenial personality and their unique family circumstances. Overall, they were a threat that needed to be monitored.

But Jane found herself more interested in the newcomer. She had laid her eyes on him the minute he had taken on the werewolves. A half-vampire, but immensely powerful. He could take on three wolves, fight with a majority of the Cullens, and employed a certain set of skills. A suitable ally for the Volturi. He not only managed to infiltrate the family through the daughter and escape, but his abilities were astounding. The Cullens had even underestimated him and bypassed them through teleportation, umbrakinesis, resourcefulness, and cunning. And Jane was not easily impressed.

The building untrust between the clan and the intruder would play out in her favor, Jane decided. She would report back immediately on her findings. A malicious grin crawled up her lips, almost reaching the corner of her eyes. Aro would be most interested.

**Two chapters in two days, you all should be excited. This is dedicated to my friend Mels, who was courteous enough to be my beta and if you read my other work, In the Heat of the Night, expect the reboot next Monday. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. **

Pestival: Nico is just testing the waters here. Much like the series, the more powerful traits of being a demigod are not revealed until later and that is exactly what is going to happen here! Thanks for the review.

Reading-is-4-life: Seth is a plot device and Frank and Hazel will remain a couple. But Seth is the only werewolf I like from the series so I have to pair him with a nice girl, even if she is unattainable. You'll see how it comes together later.

Noaseg31: Thank you. It makes my day to read your comments. As for ages, it really depends on how you want it to work. If we look at it from a neutral, fact-based perspective we have to account for how long both have been alive. Hazel was born in 1928 while Nico was born 1932 (this was put together by reading the books, because Rick doesn't know Nico's birthday and everything is contradictory in his interviews). While Hazel was dead, Nico "aged" 70 years and upon her revival she was younger than him in terms of how long she has been alive. However, if you just look at birth years, Nico is younger. Again, it is all based on author's discretion. I really don't personally care; it just depends on how I want to portray their relationship in a certain fanfic.

Tysedon: If you read BOO, Nico fights against the first werewolves and pulls a Percy. That references a non-existent scene in the books when Nico tells Hazel that he was inspired enough to make a dumb plan to escape danger. The scars were him showing her the wounds sustained from claw marks soon after the battle ended.


	8. Prova Ancora

Prova Ancora

"_Can you try not to get injured next time?" Will huffed, unwrapping the Ace binding from Nico's ribs. The son of Hades only raised an eyebrow._

"_It's part of the job description." _

"_That's not what I mean and you know it." Nico sighed and rolled over onto his side, squishing some pillows beneath him. _

"_What do you want me to say? That I enjoy getting beat up?" _

"_No," Will cried. "This is just a phase of destructive behavior."_

"_Destructive behavior! You call this a case of – "Nico inhaled sharply. "I thought you knew me Will. You know that I take risks, that I do the things no one else will do, and I'm damn well good at it. Never mind, I don't have time for this." He stood and pulled his shirt over his head. _

"_How do you want me to explain it? You came here with a broken collar bone, four cracked ribs, internal bleeding, and a concussion. Not including the fact that you passed out on arrival and I had to fend off angry iris messages from your sister." _

"_And you helped. So thanks. I'll be taking off now." _

"_No, just," he wrapped his hand around Nico's wrist. "be more careful. For me and your sister and your other friends if anything. Gods, Neeks, what are we supposed to do if you screw up and there's nothing left of you to fix one day. And with the way you're going, it might be someday soon. This is not the first time you've luckily managed to dodge a bullet." Will let out a shuddering breath and kissed Nico's forehead. _

"_Take care of business, but stay safe." _

"_Thanks Will, and I really mean it." Nico cracked a shy smile and accepted the bag of supplies that was given to him. "And tell Austin thanks for cleaning the laundry."_

"_What was he supposed to do? Let you soak more of my sheets with blood," Will deadpanned and Nico winked, shadow traveling away. _

That had been two days ago. After the encounter at Renesmee's house, he had shadow traveled to Will's place in Texas. He had promptly passed out, but he knew he could rely on the son of Apollo to force some nectar down his throat and a piece of ambrosia to start the healing process. He spent less than a day nursing long sips of Unicorn draught before visiting his sister and reassuring her that a) he was fine and b) she did not need to send the legion to bail him out. The rest of the time was spent discussing things with Alecto.

He loved his father immensely, but in order to get closer the vampire population, Nico was going to have to integrate. And his father wasn't going to doctor paperwork to falsify his age. Instead, Alecto had brought the documents to him, all required forms filled and validated with false signatures. She had brought him the keys to a bike and another set of keys for a permanent residence in town—an apartment not too far from the center of town. There was a reason she was his favorite Fury.

But now, Nico observed, riding in the motorcycle might have been a little too ostentatious. Forks High School oddly reminded Nico of an old-fashioned town. There were plenty of one story buildings littered around on campus. The faded bricks only added character to the strange green creatures running up and down the walls. The campus was shaped to facilitate a growing student body, but it seemed that there were barely enough students around to fit the criteria. Of course, Nico looked at Camp Half-Blood and New Rome—both had around 11,000 demigods combined at both institutions, not including faculty, retired citizens, and college attendees. Here, there were about 1300 students, if he had done his research right.

Nico arrived early and claimed an empty space in front of the main office building. There were barely any students around, but those that were seemed like those nosey obnoxious kids who needed to know the juiciest new gossip—like the Aphrodite cabin. He would not be surprised if the news of his arrival

Nico snapped out of his thoughts when he reached the front door of the office building and pushed open the old door with practiced gentleness. The door creaked violently against the soft shove, but it was enough to announce his appearance to the administration. He walked to the front desk and stood patiently, pulling out a manila folder from his satchel.

A plump woman made her way to the front desk from a back room, where two other women were sitting. They looked at him with raised eyebrows, which Nico shrugged off in favor of focusing on the woman coming to attend to him. She had short red hair with small brown eyes hidden behind her large bifocals. She stared at him with unabashed interest, which to say the least, was creepy in Nico's opinion.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" she asked, pushing thick glasses up the bridge of her nose. Nico merely held out the thick folder containing his information.

"I believe my father contacted the school a few days ago," he lied smoothly. "I'm Nico di Angelo." He handed over the files with a smirk. She turned on the old computer modem and typed a few keys, staring at the information. She flipped a few pages, before her eyes grew wide and she looked at him with surprise.

"Oh, Mr. di Angelo, I'm so happy to welcome you to our school." Mrs. Cote gave a large smile and shuffled to the file cabinet located to her left. She came back with a new packet of forms.

"These need to be filled out by the end of the week and this is your schedule." She handed him a sheet highlighted with different classes. "This is the school map, so you can find the classroom buildings," he nodded along. The blessing of being a demigod meant cartography came easy. _As well as the monsters, and the battles, and the short life expectancy. _

"Thank you," he said and grabbed the papers.

"If you need anything else, you can come find me here." She said. _I am hoping she is not implying anything else. _he gave her another nod and exited, shivering in disgust. Adults who were attracted to young kids needed new partners, or new hobbies. Just to distract them from preying on kids like him.

The parking lot was now filling in with cars. Many students stopped to stare at the sleek new motorcycle parked in one of the unreserved spots. Whispers filtered between various lips and Nico sighed. _This is just like camp._

Renesmee woke with a groan and a massive headache. Her muscles were stiff, which was uncommon due to her vampire blood. Yet, her human qualities always found a way to show dominance, even on a good day. But she was stressed. Between watching Nico's beating and blaming herself for it every night, it was not very hard to imagine why she cried to sleep most nights.

She stumbled and pushed herself from underneath pink sheets. Her room was princess themed, some ill-conceived notion of her younger self's that persuaded her family to decorate in gaudy color palates—pink sheets, blue fur pillows, white throw covers, and a chandelier. Renesmee tottered her way downstairs and shuffled into the luxurious kitchen. To her surprise, her entire family was gathered there as well as Jacob and Seth. Renesmee knew better than to ask where Leah was. The wolf may have recovered, but she couldn't stand vampires.

She gave them the silent treatment, her past behavior for the past few days. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the juvenile display, but they deserve so much worse. Renesmee took out a carton of orange juice and guzzled it down. The taste of freshly squeezed oranges, _and not that nasty concentrate stuff, _woke her up enough to notice the kitchen's jovial mood. Carlisle was working on some notes while Esme set out plates. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were trapped in their own world, holding hands and communicating inaudibly. Her mother and father were situated at the stove, making food to feed two wolves and a hungry half-human. An inkling (and her ears) told her that Aunt Alice was in the shower and Uncle Jasper was situated at the sink, washing something. It was charmingly domestic.

"Morning honey," her mother ran over and kissed her forehead, before disappearing back to the stove. Esme set a large plate of waffles, freshly cut strawberries, and crisp slices of bacon in front of her. She moaned as she ate and Seth laughed.

"No matter how many times I eat your dad's cooking, I still make the same sounds." He grinned. "Think he'll make me a cinnamon bun?"

"Don't count on it." Jacob's gruff voice echoed.

Renesmee grinned. _If only every morning could start this way._ She stopped thinking and dug into her massive pile of food like a starved man.

"What's on the agenda for today?" She asked between bites.

"You're still grounded for starters." Edward calmly sat down next to her. "If you didn't sneak off, you would not have been in trouble. No plans with Jessica or Angela this weekend."

"But, you will have your privileges back next week," Bella sat on her other side.

"That's unfair." She grumbled.

"The threat's gone, so things can go back to the way it was," Emmett said. "And I thought you were giving us the silent treatment."

"I'm hungry and not at school." Renesmee shrugged. "Also, what happened with you, Seth? I heard you imprinted on someone."

He sighed. "She's gone."

"Was she a tourist? A teenager at my high school? We can help." She laid her hand on his bicep as he mulishly poked around at his food.

"It's fine." His smile was weak so she let the subject drop. Renesmee finished her plate and left the table to prepare for school. The mundane routine coupled with the normal breakfast almost made her forget about why she was angry in the first place, but the more time she had to ponder on it, the longer it remained perfectly ingrained in her mind. Her family's conduct was beyond despicable, but it was their method of protecting her. It was both morally wrong and right; a repeat of every horrible act committed in history can be listed under "Done for Protection" in her family.

The youngest Cullen took a quick shower and got dressed. The weather was gloomy, calling for some jeans and a nice sweater. She pulled her hair into a bun and put on some flats, running down the stairs to grab her backpack. She made it to the front door, when Jacob stepped in front of her.

"Want to take a ride with me?" He asked, dangling car keys in front of her face. She reached for them, springing up similar to a cat, but missed when Jacob raised his arm higher.

"That's not fair," she stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Come on, when was the last time we talked?"

_What is this about? _Renesmee followed him without answering, staring at the Rabbit they were sliding into. Jacob revved the engine and Nessie leaned back in her seat. This car was built by his hands, well not literally, but this was his baby. He had rebuilt it, devoted time and energy into this creation and she could feel the dedication in the soft leather seats. She looked out the window, staring at the green forestry lining either side.

"Are you just going to stare out of the window or are we going to talk?" He asked.

"You invited me so you start. You know I'm still mad at you." She waved her hand dismissively. He took a deep breath and clenched the wheel.

"We, no, I am worried about you. Why did you pursue him?" Jacob was known for skipping the nonsense and going straight to the point. That was one quality she had always admired.

"We don't need to talk about it. You guys acted like psychotic maniacs and attacked an innocent person so let's just pretend it didn't happen and you were all justified." She looked down at her nails, bitterness rising in her throat.

"I was trying to protect you. You didn't see what he was capable of," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"I saw exactly what he is capable of. In case you didn't notice, I spent an entire day with him and I was completely find. I watched him fight you and he had plenty of opportunities to hurt me, but he didn't."

"And who's to say he wouldn't have eventually tried? I swear to God, you are so naïve! You think everyone is so great, despite all the attempts on your life that I've been protecting you from since you were a baby. Do you know how I feel when I see you doing this?"

"If it upsets you, then don't focus on it." She hissed. "Not everyone and their mother is a homicidal prick just because you've been exposed to a few."

"I imprinted on you!" he shouted and Renesmee shrunk into the comforting leather at her back. "God, you frustrate me so much. The point is" I want to protect you, but you are making it extremely difficult. You are just like Bella."

The comparison stung. It always caused a twist in her heart, knowing her imprinter once had affections for her mother and tried to separate her parents before settling for her. It sickened her with ripe bile and she squirmed. Renesmee took a deep breath.

"I am not my mother. I know what I am doing and I know the risks."

"If you knew the risks, you would not be flirting with dangerous men. Don't think I missed your proposition for the guy when you were cuddling him on the couch." His nostrils flared with disgust, his facial muscles twisted with anger.

"Propositioning…" she whispered her mind blanked until a certain memory appeared. '_Maybe you can take me to New York sometime. It'll be a real adventure'_. Her face lit aflame, remembered how she had pressed her damp body against his to present a kiss.

"You know what I'm talking about." Jacob accused as he pulled into the school parking lot. "I'm not letting that guy around you. I will kill him before he gets too close."

"I think you've done enough, seeing how he's no longer around." Renesmee shook her head and grabbed her bag, not waiting for the vehicle to stop and unbuckled herself. She opened the door and slammed it shut, marching off to her first class and ignoring the incredulous stares of her classmates.

"What the hell Nessie!" Jacob screamed as he shut off the car and leapt out. By now, Renesmee had traveled halfway across the parking lot and shot him a dirty look.

"When you get over your fucking jealousy, you can come talk to me!" She shrieked. "But until then, get over yourself. You're not the only guy in my life, Jacob, and, although you might be the last, you certainly aren't the first. So leave me the hell alone!"

Students watched the wayward argument with astonished interest. Renesmee was known for her calm demeanor; she was the most approachable out of the Cullen/Hale siblings, but just as beautiful. She was not this mad demon who descended upon one of the most sought after guys in the town. There were rumors circulating that the two were dating, and this recent outburst would definitely be the talk of the month. After months of speculation, some would even say this confirmed the theory that Cullen and Black were dating in secret, seeing how he always visited her when he could at the school and he went wherever she went in public. Jessica hung onto this news like a leech and stared at her friends with a smug smile.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jess." Angela warned. "Let Nessie calm down." But Jessica shook her head, curls bouncing in every direction.

"Did you not see that? And she told us nothing was going on between them."

"Maybe she didn't want it out in the open." Mike said. "Especially if their relationship is that explosive." He waved a hand in Jacob's general direction. The taller man was squaring off with Renesmee's older brother Edward. Their words were quiet, but it was visibly escalating until Bella separated the two.

"Who cares," Lauren sighed. "I'm more interested in the new student."

She nodded to a sleek motorcycle parked in farther away. Mike only recognized it from various magazines, and this was an Italian brand. A Moto Guzzi MGS-01 Corsa, one very expensive piece of luxury equipment. He quelled his urge to go up and touch it. It seemed Forks had acquired another affluent student.

"Woah, I thought only rich people owned that. Is that one of the Cullen's?" Eric asked. Ben shook his head and pointed over to the other side of the parking lot where all the Cullens were standing around their vehicles.

"You know they stay next to each other. How do you know he is new?" Ben asked Lauren. The dirty blonde just laughed.

"My mom had an interesting chat with Mrs. Higgins from the office and apparently some music mogul's son joined the student body." Jessica licked her lips.

"Sounds yummy, but I am going to find Renesmee."

"Me as well. I want to make sure she is alright." Angela pointed out. The two girls walked into one of the buildings and watched Renesmee angrily stuff books into her locker.

"Someone is antsy," Jessica joked.

"If you were just grounded for doing nothing, you would be mad too. If one of your oldest friends accuses you of being easy, then you would be livid."

"Jacob did that? But why?" Angela placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Renesmee frowned.

"It isn't easy to explain."

"Then start from the beginning." Jessica wanted to hear all the details.

"Well, after you guys left, I bumped into this guy and we didn't have the best introduction. But then we had lunch on Sunday and I met his sister. But, Jacob came and started a fight and my family wanted to have reenact the Spanish Inquisition, so I haven't seen him since Sunday and Jacob is still pissed that I was out with him." She licked her lips and stared with renewed interests at her textbooks. Jessica's eyes grew wide. Renesmee had a crush on someone, not from their school, but just a regular guy. That was bound to make Jake pissed.

"Did you exchange numbers?" She asked, pretending to be disinterested. Renesmee shook her head.

"No, we," she sighed. "Let's just say that we couldn't even shake hands without Jake breathing down my neck."

"Aw, Nessie, you have a boyfriend. It's okay if your family doesn't get it now. They'll probably come around eventually."

"I don't have a boyfriend. We barely know each other. I mean we do, but we don't?" She shook her head and groaned. "Oh, I don't know. I'm messing this all up. I haven't spoken to him since I helped him escape the interrogation at my house."

"That must suck." Angela gave her a small smile.

"Well, don't focus on that. We have a new student joining our school." Renesmee looked confused. _Who knows who that is, no one ever moves here._ She turned her head back to her friends after shutting her locker and locking it back up.

"I thought Trevor's cousin was moving in with him next week."

"No, this time it's the son of some music mogul," Jessica announced conversationally as she scanned the halls. "I haven't seen him yet, but I want to. He had a nice ride parked outside and I am hoping he is interested in getting a girlfriend for the school year."

"Who told you that?" Her friends had officially distracted her from her own problems and she laughed at their antics. "And what about Mike?"

"That boy is too slow," Jessica shook her head. "Angie and Ben will be married by the time he realizes what he has."

"How does hitting on the new kid help Mike notice you?" Angela asked.

"It will either make him jealous or I'll have nice eye candy for the rest of my junior year." Renesmee laughed again.

"You are too much; I want you to know that." She grinned at their foolishness and the here trekked down the hallways to their first period class. They sat down at the desks in the back of the room and Renesmee opened her backpack.

"I forgot to do the homework." She said sheepishly. Angela smiled pitifully and handed her some of the trig they had been assigned. "Thanks."

The three girls sat in perfect amiable silence until the warning bell. Then all hell broke out. Renesmee had been too absorbed in completing some assignments that she missed the appearance of the new kid. Jessica's 'He is soo hot' and Angela's subsequent blush went unnoticed until Jessica pinched her arm.

"What?" she asked sharply and looked up, gasping at the sight in front of her. There were a pair of familiar boots, skinny jeans, and a white shirt covered in a bomber jacket. He had smooth, unbroken skin, the image of blood forever forgotten in favor of untouched pale flesh. The dangerous smirk was back in place on those full lips and an arch in the finely shaped eyebrows captivated her attention. Renesmee felt her heart race and blush spread through her face as her eyes connected to the eyes of the owner of that picturesque figure. The tousled hair only completed her recollection of him and Nico smirked.

"How interesting," he mouthed at her. The dangerous smirk stayed on his lips and Renesmee forgot to breathe. Nico was in her class. The guy who had disappeared was back and in her class.

"Hello class, I'd like to introduce our new student, Nico di Angelo. I want you all to give him a warm welcome." And Nico di Angelo winked at her, Nessie knew. This guy was going to be the death of her.

**This update was pretty short, but school is killing me :( But, I am going to reply to some questions and I'll see you next update. Also, let me know which of the Seven or other demigods that you wan****t to see in future chapters. Be warned: I am not taking all minor character and any The Hidden Oracle references will not be counted. Any content from TOA will not be used in my story so get used to that. Also, don't throw in minor characters that get thrown in a lot, but don't play a major role (i.e. Clovis, Nyssa, etc.) Thank you. **

Trife: Other demigods, specifically the Seven, will appear. There is one in this chapter too.

Star-Of-Radiance: This is not going to be a demigod army just tearing up Forks. The other demigods will come, but will provide support in various capacities.

18Dragon: That's a little aggressive but Hazel is not going to do that. That would be Nico's job if he chooses to do so.

32: This is primarily Nico, but my muse wants the other demigods to have cameos. Hazel, as his sister, will appear the most, possibly followed by Percy and then Reyna, but you all can tell me which characters you want me to see.


	9. Hunting Season

Hunting Season

_What is he doing here? He's supposed to be gone! _Her jaw dropped as he sauntered to the seat behind her, lazy grin shattering her image of a callous young man to a relaxed teenager. And she was not the only one ogling the change; her fellow students were gaping at him as well. It was hard enough to have a large population of vampires in one area, considering the Volturi were constantly watching for the slightest discretion. Nico di Angelo was going to endanger everything her family had done by staying and Renesmee could not help but want him to stay.

She had never felt this need before. A thirst for knowledge outside of what she had known—more about the other half-bloods he had been staying with prior to his visit to Forks, how he and his sister had come to find these safe havens, their adventures. It all seemed like an impossible fairy tale, a silly story spun to make others sleep at ease that they might not be the only kinds of their race in existence. And now that she knew it was not a tall tale, God, did she want to be a part of it too.

Renesmee ducked her head when he slid into the seat behind her. Nico should have been gone. The thought of his reappearance had not only rendered a bright flush, but an indescribable anger. Her family were grating her nerves for associating with him, Jake fought her because of their familiarity, and he had cleared the area with no reassurance of his health after almost bleeding out in her arms. The Cullens had checked repeatedly, running daily patrols just to verify that he had in fact dematerialized into the shadow he has summoned. Carlisle had wanted to study how his powers worked, but Renesmee could not keep projecting the images of her experience with him. Her memories were forever marred by his blood spread across her childhood floor, the dizzying scent of sweet, ripened pomegranate, and his face lying slack on the ground. How dare he enter here unscathed? Yet, her ire was unfounded. She was pleased to see him, she knew that much. Renesmee's heart thudded in her chest at the implication he was sticking around, making her home his. She never thought she was be so glad to see his pale skin smooth as their disastrous first meeting. But she had to warn him. Her family and Jake's pack were after him and it was not the safest idea for Nico to be here.

"Nessie, he is staring at you," Jessica leaned to whisper in her ear and she turned around to see him raising a dark eyebrow into the fringe of his unruly hair. Her friends gave her imploring looks, but she shook her head. This was not the best place to discuss matters with him, and her friends would only pester her at lunch, so the conversations could wait. She turned around with a drawn-out sigh and gave Nico her full attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be happy to see me. You seemed so upset the last time I saw you."

"You were bleeding out on my floor," she hissed.

"So, you weren't?" He smirked and she felt her blood boil.

"Of course, I was upset!" Renesmee blushed as the nearest students stared at her following the outburst.

"Stop blushing. You might as well save it for Halloween when you can be a tomato," he scoffed as she blushed even harder.

"Stop distracting me. You know I have a fair complexion," she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I meant, why here out of all places. You don't have to come to school, Nico."

"I'm seventeen, doll face. And why wouldn't I want to experience the public education system?" He chuckled darkly. "As if anyone wants to be here, but my father decided I have to go to school."

She opened her mouth, but was interrupted as the bell rang to signal the class transition. The first thing Renesmee wanted to do was wrap her hand around his wrist and drag him out of the school building and into the meadow. Instead, she was halted by Jessica.

"You two are quite friendly," she remarked.

"We met shortly after you guys left the grill. I didn't know he was attending this school, though. I was surprised." Jessica hummed.

"Sure, I'm sure he's not linked to your fight with Jacob." Renesmee frowned. "As long as you introduce us later," the pair watched as Nico stood and gave Nessie a small nod as he walked away. He turned back last second to give her a wink.

"Meet me by my bike later, doll face."

"And I thought you were dating Jacob," Renesmee scowled at her friend.

"I'm not dating him!" Her voice was shrill as she took after Nico. "I'll see you girls in class."

"Where are you going?" Angela called out.

"He's new. He doesn't know where he's going."

By the time she caught up to him, Renesmee grasped his wrist tightly. Nico turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You probably don't even know where you are going," she reasoned. "What is your next class? I'll take you there."

"Calculus," he stated as he relinquished his schedule.

She nodded. "Ok, I'll give you a quick tour, but we are going to talk later."

"You going to let go of my hand?" Nico tilted his head toward her classmates who were staring at the two of them. In fact, half the females were gawking and whispering about their "apparent flirting". She almost thought they were lying until she realized she was still clutching to his chilled skin like a lifeline. Nico snorted at how she recoiled and she started to feel the heat rising in her face. _Why does this keep happening?_ She wet her lips, aware that more than half the school population were listening as they walked down the halls.

"The last time we spoke, you said you were from New York. I thought you would have returned there." She stated after they passed the government building.

"My cousin lives in New York," he corrected. "I stayed in the area for a while, much longer than half the homes I've had over the past few years, but it's not home. I'm constantly moving around."

"After…after what happened at my house, where did you go?"

"A friend of mine patched me up." She reached for his shirt and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you wouldn't come back." Her voice cracked. "Not that I would blame you. What happened with my father was unfortunate."

"Did you tell him to attack me?"

"No," she tightened her grip. "Just, now that you are here, you need to be careful. I don't want to see you like that ever again."

"And my family is probably already aware of what occurred in homeroom and are possibly listening in on this conversation. They canvassed the areas you were at; they're marked and everything. The pack and my family have united to get rid of you after what happened, so if you intend to stay in the area, you need to have a conversation with my grandfather. He's rational and he won't hurt you."

She should have been more distant in how she interacted with him, but she couldn't help it. Not that it would mean much more now. She could already hear rumors of her apparent intimacy with Nico spreading like wildfire through the classrooms they were passing. Nico did not give any indication that he either heard or cared that people were talking about them. And she had done nothing to dissuade those preconceptions when she had grabbed him in the hall. Nessie did not need to touch him—she chose to. The chill of his skin was enough to convince her he was real, he was real, they could be friends, and she was undeniably attracted to his mystery.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll think about it." Nico nodded.

"Uh, this is your class. I guess I will see you during lunch then." She wanted to demand his attendance at her lunch table, even if it meant splintering from her regular group.

He shrugged, "Possibly."

"You know I still have questions about you. You're too much of a mystery." She folded her arms and pouted.

"I'm not obligated," he huffed and rolled his shoulders. "You don't need to worry about seeing me around. If I need to, I'll seek you out. I'll consider your offer about your grandfather first."

"Thank you," she nodded. "But how would you know where I'll be. You won't know where I'm at," she giggled. Nico leaned in close and pulled her chin up with his cool fingers. Renesmee's breath stopped short, laugh dying in her throat as a gasp left her lips, shocked by the sudden action as he stopped just a breath from her face. She could feel the minty breath rolling against her cheek and she shivered involuntarily.

"And that's where you are wrong," he smirked at her reaction and tapped his nose. "I'll always know." With that, he released her face and pushed open the door to walk inside, leaving Renesmee in the hallway, her hand over her cheek. Her mouth rapidly opened and closed like a fish. Did that just happen?

She moved quickly to her own class, unsure of what he had meant when her tapped his nose. It had been sudden, the way he moved; both bold and almost flirtatious to anyone who had a mind. She was just lucky they had been the only ones there and not her father. But she had to stop thinking about it in case Edward passed by. She didn't want her father to misinterpret the situation more. Nico was not attracted to her so he was just…teasing her. _Yeah, let's go with that._ Most of her classes passed with Renesmee's thoughts drawn to the memory of a stone cold prince with dark eyes and refreshing air caressing her face. She needed to get a hold of herself and her blush needed to relent. But it was futile. She was going to have lunch with him and the thought of Nico made her flush brighter. _I'm going to be a tomato for the rest of my life. _

The school buzzed with chatter. Annoying chatter about homework, school events, and town gossip filtered through the air, filling Edward's ears with unnecessary clutter. Not that he truly minded. It occasionally allowed him to have unparalleled access to what Renesmee had experienced during school every day and it revealed strange town occurrences, such as the appearance of a new student. Typically, this would include a profile: a face, gender, parental status, and possibly influence in the town. Any peculiarities would have been revealed with a precursory swipe through everyone's mental frame. Yet, this student, from what Edward could tell from the thoughts surrounding him, was very different and relatively unknown.

He remembered when his family had first become the new students at Forks High School. Carlisle had been just been hired at the hospital; the town nurses had taken it upon themselves to tell their children to treat them kindly at school. The Cullens had been fully welcomed and taken through the school building, everyone gushing about their attractiveness and apparent affluence. Their sob story had also made the full page of the school's newspaper. For a couple of weeks, the Cullens were all the students could talk about. Now, there was nothing.

Normally Edward would not have been suspicious. New students are common across all fifty states and foreign countries, but in Forks, it was emblematic. Most covens avoided the areas the Cullens settled in, due in part to their renowned status and the threat from the Volturi. The only other vampires that entered the area were nomadic and did not stay long. Unless, the new student was one of the half-bloods. He was certain that they had chased them off, and neither had returned to reclaim the items they had left behind. The increased patrolling from both the Quileute pack and his own had ensured that no stone was left unturned during their search. So far, the only information about the new student included a flashy motorcycle, a music mogul father, and the knowledge that the student was male.

That certainly changed after his first period class. By then, everyone had heard about the new student and Edward had grounded the corner of his lab bench into fine powder. Nico di Angelo, the half-blood, had returned and had consequently been flirting with his daughter. The image of her holding onto his wrists in the hallway and how they walked together replayed constantly in his mind. His daughter's affection for the boy was obvious. The way her eyes constantly flitted across his face, usually settling on his eyes, or how her hands reached for his bare skin more often than not. The vampire seethed in his seat and glanced at Bella. Her lips were pursed in a frown and she sucked on her tongue, making a small "tsk" sound. Although he could not read her thoughts, he knew she was irritated. But they would not be able to talk to Renesmee until lunch, so he had to bear another class before then.

Fortunately, he could use gym to vent out his frustrations—physically. He entered, changing out of his clothes and into the designated uniform. He was lucky that Alice and Jasper shared the same class, so he could slightly rougher than usual. He would need to be able to vent.

Alice grimaced at his face. "Edward, I don't think it will be as big of a deal as you and Jake make it out to be. If he's here permanently, he'll need to be in touch with us and there is no way he can on any of us. You remember last time."

"But you know what he did to Sam,"

"There's no proof that he did it. Even Carlisle attested to that." She argued.

"He did say that the energies were different between the two weapons, Edward," Jasper mused. "And he would certainly never lie to us about that."

"So you've changed your mind about them?" he asked incredulously. "Alice can't see the future clearly with half-bloods in the picture. How are we supposed to know if he's truly an ally?"

"It's called using reason and having a hunch." Alice replied calmly, not at all angered by the slight against her abilities. "And most of your anger is driven by Renesmee's crush on him. What would the rest of us expect for your behavior?" Edward growled, low in his throat, as Jasper clapped an arm around his shoulder.

"He's here." The trio tuned around to see the half-blood walk into through the gym doors. Nico looked odd in the white, blue rimmed tee shirt and shorts. Various small nicks decorated his legs and arms, but there were a few marks that stood out to Edward's naked eye. Three thin lines covered each of his inner forearms, each thin black slits. There was a silvery scar about his collar bone that extended down below his shirt and a raised scar over his right thigh. It was strange, seeing old injuries on the skin of a vampire. Renesmee had no scars: her protective parents sheltered her enough to avoid any kind of injury, and coupled with her indestructible skin, they never had to worry.

Edward wondered what trials Nico had gone through in order to gain those scars. It was hard enough to kill a vampire, but now there was more to learn about their kind. Perhaps half-bloods had more than one variation. Nico's mind was shielded, any possible thought blocked from probing. He turned his head slightly, and upon seeing the Cullens, he snorted and ran his hand through his fringe.

"If had known that the entire family was here, I would have enrolled in a different school." He smirked.

"Why are you here?" Edward folded his arms across his chest.

"Look, Eddie, like I told your daughter, I'm not here to stir trouble. If you're looking for a fight, then you're going to be very disappointed."

"Then what are your intentions with our Renesmee?" Jasper added.

"Nothing," he shrugged, genuinely uninterested with the turn of the conversation. He walked off when the gym teacher blew his whistle and Edward glared at his retreating back.

"I don't trust him." Edward seethed.

"None of us do," Alice agreed.

Nico left the gym with his jacket looped around the belt holes of his jeans and a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. Usually he did not have a workout, but he forgot to factor in a passive aggressive volley ball game at the hands of Renesmee's overbearing family. Not that he really cared. He spent years bearing with the unbearable and he could handle rough jostling from Mr. Erwin Colon, but it was not really his problem. Nico elected to send the ball right back with a cool smirk despite the force it placed on his wrists. He noted, once again, that vampire strength was certainly higher than a demigod's and certainly higher than a mortal's. Compared to a cyclops, however, it was quite pathetic. If they had been more human, he would have entertained the comparison longer. As it was, their "invincibility" was enough to laugh at.

After returning, Nico managed to piece together a clearer portion of the story. Ignoring the fact that he was the first new student in approximately two years, the Cullens carried a lot of influence in the town. Apparently, Bella and her "sister" Renesmee were adopted along with the other Cullen siblings by Carlisle and Esme Cullen and when they moved to town, the pair learned of their relation to the Chief of Police Charlie Swann. And if Nico wanted information to track the feeding patterns of the red eyed creatures in the area, Renesmee would certainly be useful. He honestly did not mind the young vampire. Despite her eagerness, clinginess, and spoilt demeanor, Nessie contained a wealth of information she had no problem sharing with him. So he would keep her around until the job was completed and then leave. It would be most fitting.

The demigod lazed into the cafeteria, ignoring the questioning eyes of the student body. He had already created an aura that he was untouchable, aloof, and unaffected by the day to day teenage drama just by coming to school on a motorcycle. He snickered. If only Hazel could see him now. He strode past the lunch lines, not interested in the plain food fair or the unappetizing meal of the day: reheated freezer pizza and bean salad. He was not an uppity California vegan so he was going to avoid the salad bar and wait until he could buy something later. During his internal debate, he missed Renesmee appearing on his left and grabbing a tray.

"You look like you're struggling. Do you want a rundown of the food options?" She smiled a little, her face clear of any of the cherry tint that had dusted her cheeks all day.

"You lost the blush," he commented. "And here I thought I had been conversing with a cherry."

"Stop that. I don't want to blush again today," she looked down and sighed. "My friends have been pestering me all day to convince you to sit with us, but I kind of just want to talk one on one you know." She placed a slice of pizza on her tray and tilted her head toward an empty table.

"Wouldn't you prefer to sit with your friends?"

"After our incredibly brief adventures together, don't you think we can consider each other friends?" _Nope, not at all. _Instead, he only frowned but nodded and she smiled again, even brighter.

"I think I can stand sitting next to you for the next few minutes if just to piss off your old man," he snorted when she frowned and seated himself directly across from her.

"Do you want this apple? I noticed that you didn't grab anything to eat."

"Are you trying to feed me, doll face?" His voice took on a teasing lilt as he leaned in and grabbed the Granny Smith off her tray.

"You looked hungry." She pouted.

"You really need eat this slop?" He nodded towards the bars and lunch lines. "I can do better by asking Percy to cook and trust me; he is nothing like his mother. Sally is a blessing for both Annabeth and him."

"Who are they?"

"Percy is my cousin and Annabeth is his girl. They live near my sister in California. Sally is Percy's mom and she's the best adult chef we know." Nico didn't see the point in lying about that. She would never meet them.

"I asked if you want food because your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Unlike me, your eyes and your sisters show when you're hungry. And right now, you are starving. Do you with to go hunting with me tomorrow. The sun will be out and I know we'll be taking the day off."

"Do you always do that? You wouldn't know how to have a confidential conversation if your life depended on it." Nico took another bite out of his apple. "But I do have questions I need answered. So we have two options: we can either leave now and I meet your grandfather or you stay here and I head off on my own. I'd prefer to have company to make sure I don't run into anymore obstacles, but I can find your house again if I need to."

"How about you stay here and we can chat," Nico turned his head to see a line of the Cullens standing behind him, a loose ring that looked confrontation even to a stranger. Nico let out a chuckle and turned to face them.

"If it isn't the eager crew. Forget your dogs this time, Eddy?"

"Nico, shut up. Dad, what are you doing?" Renesmee whispered. "Our classmates are watching you. We don't need to make a scene."

"Your friend says he wants to talk. It would be preferable if we left now wouldn't it." It wasn't a question. Nico merely smirked.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot, Edmund. See you later, Nessie." He lifted up from his seat and stopped when Edward grabbed his shoulders.

"I don't know what you are playing at, but you should know, it's not going to last long."

"And you underestimate what I am capable of. I'd be more worried about you after Sunday." Nico pushed away and left quickly the table, leaving behind the vampires. He would find answers by himself.

The meeting with Renesmee's family left him irate, vibrating in his skin. There was an imperceptible shift in his demeanor. One that didn't allow for distractions. He stuffed the homework from his last class into his backpack and set out into the rain, letting the freezing water chill the steam pouring from his ears. Waterworks dampened his radius, but he had to work with what he had. Nico still had to report to Thalia Saturday and his time table had been significantly shifted. He kicked the stand of his bike and took off to the woods. He was going to pinpoint where Thalia had encountered those other vampires and he was not going to waste another second with uncooperative parties.

The woods were damp and moist, unforgiving in their alien nature. Mist clung heavily in the air, making it difficult to breath and Nico wrinkled his noise at the scent of wet dirt. The scent was too heavy to try his usual tactics; he would have to resort to more unorthodox methods. _ I'm glad Hazel won't hear about this. _

He slipped his dagger from his hip and slashed it across his palm, hissing slightly as the rain petered down onto the fresh wound. Bright red liquid pooled into the cup of his hand, trailing down his wrist in long planned out tear patterns before dropping to the ground in little drops. Drop…drop…drop, Nico turned in a counterclockwise circle, turning his palm toward the ground to let the blood flow out faster. He closed his eyes, feeling, breathing, and being. Percy was the best at tracking, but the son of Hades had eventually learned how to push his limits.

Carcasses of death animals lie beneath the underbrush, rotting and decaying after their short struggle with ice cold skin and variegated fur patters. Renesmee's family, Nico realized, and pushed forward. He did not care to find the remains of elk and mountain lions in these parts. Further ahead, he struck gold. A still body partially covered deep in a faux grave, no more than five miles from his position. He smiled, sick grin crooked against his pale pallor. It had been too easy.

At some point, Nico had fallen to his knees, reminiscent of how his mother would pray at the Cathedral as he and his sister stood behind her. She would kiss her rosaries and her hand before standing and begging them to do the same. "_I don't care what your father says,_" she would say, "_if he is real, so is my God."_ Nico chuckled at the memory and pressed his hand into the ground, leaving a stain of him on rocks and moss.

"Thanks for the memories," he whispered before disappearing into the mist.

He stepped out of the shadows by the dead body. He wished he was more in tune with nature, like Hazel, but he was not going to call his sister for something as simple as digging. His cut, scabbed over and healed by the licks of the shadows, had to be reopened, the slice deeper instead of shallow like he anticipated. He squeezed it over the ground and watched as the dirt erupted in a sprout, before funneling down. He smirked as the body slowly rose from the ground.

The man was grizzly, hair matted to the scalp. Dirt covered his cheeks and his mouth was slack from a stolen scream. On both sides of neck, the oval imprints of teeth standing out shockingly. Nico wrinkled his nose in disgust and placed his hands over the man's open stark blue eyes to close them. He must have been mid-thirties, at most. Nico swiped some of his blood on the open wound and closed his eyes.

"_Help! Help me!" Tim rapidly hit the break on his car. The men in his truck let out dissatisfied grunts and Henry groaned when his head hit the seat in front of him. _

"_Really, Timmy!" he cried exasperated. _

"_Shut up, did you hear that?"_

"_Hear what?" Adam inquired. The cry came out again and Tim exited the truck, grabbing a flashlight to provide sight in the darkness. Henry frowned. Adam's uncle was an odd guy, stopping at the slightest of noises. Adam cocked his gun, muzzleloader nestled in between his legs. Tim returned shortly later, a half-naked woman. Her blonde hair hung over her breasts, her eyes closed as she shivered in Tim's fur parka. _

"_I'll turn on the heat. Radio the guys to tell them we'll be swinging back into town to drop this little miss off at the police station." Adam turned back to Henry who nodded. They helped usher her into the car, her ethereal beauty catching him off guard. Henry was surprised by her nudity and blood-smeared appearance. Red clung to her hair, soiled portions of Tim's jacket, and covered various parts of her body. He wondered where Tim found her._

The image blurred and Nico fed more energy into maintaining the connection. But it suffered a jump and he scowled once he was able to refocus.

_She was a psychopath! Henry's breath left him in pants and he cried out as he scrambled away from the remains of the truck. It had been so easy. She was docile in the car and they had warmed her up, believing she was in shock when they couldn't get a response for their questions. Then a man came barreling toward the car and shouldered it hard enough to bank them and it had smashed into a thick oak. Then the woman cackled and bit into Adam's neck, leaving the young man crying out in pain. Tim shot at her as his nephew was dragged out the van by the woman, but was subsequently attacked by the male. _

_And in the confusion and panic, Henry had listened to Tim's final cry to run while he held them off. How many more of them were out in these woods, waiting to attack the hunting party headed to Forks. His breath came out in puffs and he grabbed his gun when he heard a twig snap nearby. _

"_Where are you? Show yourself!" He turned in all direction, pistol swinging wildly in his grasp. There was nothing but dead silence, and then complete agony as teeth pierced his flesh, the warmth pumping out into the hungry mouths of his attackers. And then the spread of fire through his veins, acidic poison eating at his insides at an incredible rate as he wailed in the throes of torture, the flaming heat licking at his very veins—_

Nico let go with a gasp, turning on his side to vomit. He had felt that, every minute of the unpleasant experience that had been enough to warrant his apple to come up. He wiped his mouth as he stared at the dead body. The memories were fuzzy in the last moments, but he caught a clear glimpse of the man and the woman. He knew what he was searching for, but first he would have to find the other bodies from their party. He would bury them in honor of their bravery, and because it would be befitting of a son of Aries who went down with a fight.

"This just got immensely more difficult."

Nico had been in the process of reburial when he perked up and unsheathed his dagger again, two vampires behind him. He recognized their signatures—females from Renesmee's family that he had not had the pleasure of knowing on a first name basis. He hoped to keep it that way.

"You killed him," the blond spoke frankly. Nico shook his head mirthlessly.

"No, but I know who did," he returned to his work, making sure the dirt had buried the man deep enough. "Are you going to stand and watch or help bury him?"

"Why would you bury your meal?" She countered.

"Look, I don't have the time to sit around and play mind games with you both. Either you help or you don't, your choice." Nico shrugged. He waved his hand and watched with satisfaction as the dirt began to pour into the makeshift grave. The vampires watched in silence as he held out his hand until the mound had reached his liking and placed two pebbles on top. "Seems like you made your choice. What do you want?"

The brunette spoke up this time, her voice strong. "We followed your scent here. You leave behind an impressive blood trail in certain areas. That and a lot of dead greenery" Nico nodded at the shriveled lichen and moss around him. It was not widespread yet, but if they pushed him, he was guaranteed to turn this lush green emporium into a memorial of death.

"Anything else I need to know."

"How can you be so flippant when we caught you with a dead body?" the blond sneered.

"Because I don't care for your attitude or your questions. I have a job to complete if you don't want your vampire problem escalating."

"The only problem we have here is you," at that, Nico snorted and began to walk away.

"You might want to keep an eye out for the real threats," he disappeared into the shadows, satisfied that he had gotten the last word in. Upon returning to his bike, he saw Renesmee and another brunette standing next to it.

"Nico," Renesmee ran toward him but stopped short. "You're bleeding. Why do we always meet like this once we've been separated?" She reached out toward his hand and frowned. The blood was barely trickling at this rate and would close up shortly. He ignored the pursed lips of Renesmee's appointed guardian.

He let out a loose chuckle. "I believe it has more to do with what I'm doing than fate's preference of how we meet. By the way, I think now would be a good time to meet with your grandfather."

"Follow us on your bike then." The woman frowned. "Nessie let your friend go. I think we all need to talk at the house."

"In a minute Mom," the young girl lifted her gaze from Nico's hand to gaze into his eyes. "Uh, is it just me or is it…"

"Shit, give me a sec," he muttered, pulling a pair of black shades out of the pockets in his jacket and slapping them over his eyes. "Better?"

She nodded. "That was terrifying."

"In moments of high emotion, I'm prone to release fear receptors. They pick up on what a person fear and manipulate it to make it a reality. I might have accidently used it on my cousin before I figured out what was occurring."

"No, you're eyes. They're bright red, like you've just fed. But half-blood's eyes don't usually change when they've eaten."

Nico shrugged at her unspoken question and climbed onto his bike. "You climbing on?" Renesmee grinned and threw herself onto the back of his bike, wrapping her arms instantly around his waist.

"My family is going to be so pissed."

"Good thing I don't like them either."

Renesmee's roaring laughter continued as they chased after her mother's vehicle. Pealing laughter in his ears, ringing like the carillon near his old home in Venice, Nico felt himself relax in his seat…just a little.

**Did I tell you all that I was not going to give up on this story? Blame college applications and midterms for the lateness of this update. All I have to do is wait to hear back and the anxiety can certainly be felt in chapter 10, which will be released next weekend after I finish checking for some grammatical errors. Thank you all so much for your support and I will see you for the next installment. **

Smhmari: My best friends can attest that Leo and I don't get along when it comes to fic writing, but I will endeavor to get a quick peek of him into this story if it kills me.

Peppei: Percy will definitely turn up and I believe he'll love Renesmee. Who said the location was exclusive to Forks, though haha. It will be interesting to see how they interact.

32: Your constant makes me happy and thank you for that. Yes, Eddie will certainly have a reality check, but watch out for Jacob. He's not one to relent easily.

Tysedon: All of the Seven will appear at some capacity. Expect more Hazel than anyone else, but Percy is certainly going to be present. Frank for obvious reasons. The other appearances I will keep secret but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Inheritance1990: The beginning of this fic left Percy and Nico's relationship very underdeveloped, so we will just have to wait and see.

18Dragon: Ok, a little too far. We have to let some live for the final battle.


	10. Ain't This What You Came For

Ain't This What You Came For

Initially, Carlisle believed he had done something wrong. Two days of research had unveiled zero secrets about the weapons they had recovered. The half-bloods, as he had named them, had left plenty of breadcrumbs about their capabilities, but his efforts were for naught. The research proved futile: the secrets of a new, superior species of hybrids remained undetected and their weapons mysterious.

As a scientist, Carlisle was not too surprised that evolution might have taken place when crossing the DNA of vampires and humans. However, he only knew of five hybrids in existence, one of them being Renesmee and the others Nahuel and his sisters. Nico and his sister were new ones, and expanding to Forks would only create more problems, but Renesmee did say they had a permanent settlement in California. How had they been so close to other half-vampires, but never once interacted? He pushed the thought aside. It was not due to ignorance that the two species had been separated. Hazel, in Renesmee's projection, had stated that they were quite separate. When asked for the location and if she could visit, Hazel had a puzzling answer.

"_Where we work is really closed off, Renesmee. I mean, it is invitation only. We'd have to send someone to collect you and even then it is not a guarantee that our counselor would let you come. It is really meant for certain legacies and I only got in thanks to Nico and our family history."_

A statement like that was enough to warrant a search into Nico's DNA, in Carlisle's opinion. He gazed at the weapons on the table not too far from his right hand. The arrow lay covered in its make-shift tarp, barely touched since it had shocked Bella. The newly acquired dagger, however, remained bare for the world to see, inscriptions in an ancient language etched into the side. And Carlisle was fluent in Latin, but this was not comparable. The metal was heat-seeking, leaching out and dragging the room's warmth to its core and subsequently lowering the temperature of the room. It had been increasingly peculiar when he had first placed his hand on the serrated blade, watching in surprise his flesh slowly peeled away, revealing portions of metacarpals and articular cartilage. He had to drain two elk to regrow his hand and it had left him feeling weaker than he had ever felt in decades.

However, it only prompted more questions. Why would someone have need for a dagger that ate at the flesh? If it ate as his, why was Leah not missing a limb or why did it put her into a coma? Did all vampires have the ability to apply their powers to objects, or was it specifically weaponry? Why would any half-blood need a form of armament to begin with? Carlisle isolated these questions for his investigation, but for now they had to remain unanswered until he could speak specifically to one or both of Renesmee's new friends. Yet, in the absence of one discovery, another had been found.

Nico's blood was intriguing. Deceptively human, his DNA contained a complex pattern rivaling anything he had learned from the human genome project. The vampire starred at the sample he had collected and Nico's looked like a cross between Renesmee and Jacob—missing some chromosomes, but containing enough adaptability to make up for the lack of some genetic material from his father. Jake's DNA was also missing some chromosomes in order to allow transformation. Renesmee's, on the other hand, possessed a majority of her mother's genetic material, but less than 3% of Edward's under the microscope. Of course, the tools he used for this kind of science could not appropriately show how genes transferred between vampires and humans. And the plausibility that the undead could have progeny was an unexplored field until Nessie's birth. Carlisle had discovered that vampiric genes were not only invisible to a human microscope, but also blended itself into original DNA codes, making it impossible to separate between the two. He would have loved to talk to either of Renesmee's new friends, but he would have to be content with pondering the marvels of modern adaptation and science.

Nico glared at the rain running down his shades. The gravel path rocked against the tires and Renesmee had pressed her face deeper into the space between his shoulder blades. Nico gritted his teeth. The path was continuously winding through the green forest, and Bella's car did not show any signs of increasing speed, even though they were the only ones present on the road. But he would allow her to try to intimidate him for now. He felt out for the life auras pulsing alongside them from behind the trees. Even two large wolves were racing at his six o'clock, using the vegetation as an adequate cloaking mechanism.

"Why are you so tense?" Renesmee asked lowly.

"I'm pondering whether you are trying to lead me into some kind of trap," he muttered, keeping his voice low enough that he hoped Renesmee would hear him.

"No!" the girl turned her head a couple of times before leaning back into him. "We're all just headed home."

"It is a little suspicious though."

"Nico, I won't let them hurt you," she murmured with confidence.

"Don't let them get that far or else I won't be the one that is hurt," he grounded out from between his teeth. The clouds had covered the sun enough that shadows were practically crawling around his. He took comfort in that. He had underestimated the wolves and the vampires last time, and if they tried something, there was no guarantee that they would still be alive later.

"Do not say things like that. It is just going to goad Jacob on and I don't want to hear him use it as an argument against you for the rest of the night."

"You live with wolves?" He sneered.

"Well, no, but they tend to stay over more often than not and Mom's making us build an attachment home for them on our property. They're family." Nico shook his head.

"Wolves are never family. Their either used as pets or their enemies," Renesmee recoiled.

"How could you do that?"

"I don't, but my cousin Thalia and an old friend of her mentor have hunting wolves." Nico glanced over his should to see her gaping mouth. "As long as they stay away from me, then we won't have a problem."

"You scared?" she teased.

"Let's just say we don't have pleasant history." Nico turned his head back to the road and twisted the handles. If Bella didn't go faster, he would.

They arrived in front of a grand glass house, large windows filtering in opulent rays of sun and he could hear a trickle of water flowing through a brook not too far away. The green evened out to reveal blue bells and daffodils in the front yard, as well as the rest of the Cullens and the two wolves he had been cornered by over the weekend. They all looked on edge, as if he was the predator in the room, and Nico internally scoffed. They did not know how accurate their assumptions were. As Bella drove into the garage, Nico slowed the bike and dug the heel of his combat boot into the gravel. Renesmee whispered her thanks and climbed off the back, smiling.

"You can park it in the garage so it can dry off," she offered.

"And risk losing this beauty. No, I don't think so," he got off as well and snapped his fingers. Shadows swarmed beneath the bike, dragging it down into the abyss and Nico watched the nearest clumps of grass shrivel and die. In the distance, he could feel the pulsing of his missing dagger and a smirk flitted across his face. He had barely taken a breath to turn around when he was tackled by the larger man, Jake.

"Jake, stop!" Renesmee screamed as meaty fingers wrapped around the pale column of his throat. Nico narrowed his eyes and closed tem, allowing the shadows to emerge from beneath him and lift the werewolf off and up into the sky. His body lurched with the release and he watched with satisfaction as Jake's body collided with a solid oak tree.

"You all heard me when I said you would regret the next time you attacked me. Maybe you didn't comprehend it in your mutt form." Nico chuckled darkly. "How does the weather feel from there?"

He felt the air shift and he spread his fingertips, shadows sprouting from the ground in thick tendrils and wrapping around each and every single living being in his radius. He held them aloft in the air, the ground frosting and foliage wilting into tiny pieces of makeshift tinder.

"Nico, stop it! Put my family down please," Nico looked away from the struggling beings and toward a crying Renesmee. He snorted.

"You said this wasn't a trap. You lied to me," he took off his shades, fixating pulsing red eyes on her. "What reason do I have to put them down?"

"Nico, if we are to talk about your sudden decision to reside in the area, I suggest you let my family down." Two more vampires appeared on either side of Renesmee. The woman wore a wane smile and the man faced him with a placed expression.

"They'll be fine if they let us talk. I'm going to assume you are Carlisle." He locked eyes with the man, who nodded.

"I know you believe this is a precaution, but I would prefer it if you put my family down."

"I did not come here with the intention to hurt them. But they were warned and there is a high probability I won't hold back if I set them down," a crooked grin flitted across his face.

"DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" Jake roared, trying to shift.

"So, Carlisle, we have a few things to talk about. I promise that nothing else will happen to your family if I leave them hanging. It is a suitable punishment, but it all depends on you."

"I would like to talk to you as well, but it can wait. What do you need to discuss?" Carlisle inclined his head as Renesmee stared up at her family members and back at Nico.

"There is a dead body in the woods and I'm sure you would all like to know about at least two rogue vampires on the edge of your territory."

"And how would you know about this?"

"It's my job to track them," the man looked dubious and turned to Edward.

"If you lower your mental defenses, I might be able to help you. But only if you are telling the truth."

Nico cracked his neck and sighed. "Fine, but if Eddie goes probing," he let the threat linger as he felt prodding at the back of his mind. He slowly gathered the memories of the last twenty minutes. Then he lowered the shield and let the images flood Edward's mind. He knew who had invaded his mind last time and the perverse nature of that memory left him angrily bringing his defense back up after the exchange.

"He is telling the truth," Edward spat bitterly and Carlisle hummed.

"I swear that my family will make no move to attack you. Please, let them go so we can go inside, get out of this rain and talk." Renesmee placed her hand on his shoulder. His mind was filled with memories of her parents hugging her immediately after he left, her fight with Jacob, and how his mother had declared that they shouldn't have hurt him. Nico recoiled and let the family drop to ground with a multitude of thuds, grabbing his temples.

"What the hell did you just do, dollface?" he growled.

"I showed you what you needed to see. Carlisle, please can we just get this over with? I want everyone to stop fighting each other." Renesmee begged, her voice cracking at the end. Nico turned his attention back to Carlisle.

"It is up to you now. Either you can help me track them down or you don't, that decision is up to you."

"And if we give you our help, what will you do?"

"It's my job to find the red-eyed ones, and it is my job to kill them on behalf of the victims. We help each other and then I am out of your hair."

"If you want our cooperation, heal Leah." Carlisle spoke calmly. "Then we can discuss things."

"What?" Nico tilted his head to the side. "Who is Leah?"

Carlisle nodded at the woman next to him. She entered the house and returned with another woman in her arms. Nico recognized her as one of the first to charge him. He looked up at him.

"If I heal her, I want my dagger back. I can feel its presence and you have another item that doesn't belong to you. I'll take both." The woman gently placed her down onto a patch of moss and Nico sighed. If she hadn't died from the small cut, it meant her soul would be strong enough to handle the transition. She was one of the few cases of supernatural beings that did not immediately die at the touch of Stygian iron.

Nico opened the small pouch on his pants and pulled out a small flask of nectar. He took a small sip and dug out his boot dagger to slit into his palm. Using his other hand, he forced Leah's jaw open and let his blood flow into her mouth and then he leaned down and placed his lips over hers to feed her the nectar.

Renesmee gasped at what she saw, the slight golden halo covering Leah's body before the woman lurched to the side and vomited, coughing and spluttering. Nico leaned back and wiped his mouth, spitting into the moss.

"That was disgusting," he remarked calmly as he stood. Carlisle held out what looked like the arrow and Nico's dagger, both of which the hybrid took without hesitation. He unwrapped the dagger and placed it on his hip and took out the arrow as well. Renesmee gasped in shock as he twirled the piece of wood between his fingers, not violently attacked by the sparks that were clearly emanating.

"You have within 36 hours to tell me if you want to work together. If you decide to, send the girl." Then Nico leaned backwards and descended into his own shadow. She stood drenched in the rain, water pouring off her face as she gaped. Her family was all in disarray, staring with the same disbelief as Jake and Seth rushed Leah, who stared at them confused.

"What the hell just happened?"

"He saved your life," Seth answered honestly. "But why would he do that? He told Nessie that he hated wolves."

"Because he wanted you to trust him," Renesmee whispered, glancing down at her hand. "And I led him into a trap. You were all angled to attack him."

"Nessie," Bella began.

"He's dangerous, Renesmee. Look how easily he could have killed us all!" Jake shouted, but Renesmee whirled around and glared.

"No, I don't want to hear from you anymore. I told you he wasn't a threat, and yet you stand there and persist in trying to prove that he is as nefarious as he suspected. Each and every single one of us is dangerous, and you continuously try to draw that nature out of him. Between you and dad, I have no idea who has been the absolute worst, because you keep egging everyone else. Has it ever occurred to you that I felt more safe with Nico and his sister than I did around Jake on Sunday? And now his trust in me is completely ruined!" She took a deep breath.

"Why is it so important to you to have his approval? You have us, your family." Rosalie started to approach her, but Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You like him," it was not a question. Drenched in the rain, Renesmee found no reason to lie. She nodded.

"I liked him since he smirked at me at the grill. He isn't attracted to me at all, and I found it refreshing that I could talk to someone outside of my family that didn't want to kiss me at the end of the day. Do you know how amazing that feels? And I didn't even know that I truly liked him until today. But what does that matter?" Renesmee sat down on the miniature ice sculptures made in Nico's rage. The way his eyes had glowed red had sent shivers up her spine, the butterflies that had previously rose up in her belly had died, but her heart ached for him all the same.

"I mean, how many guys can you accost and still have them pay for your dinner," she laughed deliriously, digging her fingers into the brittle chilled moss that broke under her touch. Her father frowned and kneeled in front of her, lifting her into his arms as tears leaked through the corner of her eyes.

"You know I just want to protect you, Renesmee." She nodded against his shoulder and he sighed.

"I'm going to take her to bed. I'll see you all later."

Later, after she had showered and her father had given her some tea, Renesmee leaned her head against his shoulder. The rain outside made a comforting pat-pat on the sill, but she directed her attention to the man beside her. Edward would protect her from anything, even experiences that she wanted to partake in. And she understood his worry. His only daughter, the apple of his eye, is attracted to some kind of maniac who hunts nomadic vampires for a living. She wondered if Nico had come here because someone he knew had been attacked by them. It would explain his job.

"You're thinking about him." Edward murmured.

"You probably have better things to do than sit here with your moping daughter. The rest of them are developing battle strategies right now to protect the town."

"You are my daughter, Nessie. No matter how much I disagree with you, you will always be more important than that." He kissed her forehead and she smiled back, glad that those topaz eyes were shining with something other than anger.

"I'm a big girl, Daddy, and I can make my own decisions. I trust him and I'm not asking you all to trust him too, but accept that he would protect me if the occasion arises. He barely knew me and decided I was worth saving when Jake entered the picture. He has had plenty of opportunities to kill me since then, but he did not do anything." She sighed.

"You sound like your mother," he said softly, looking toward a baby picture of her.

"She tried her hardest to convince me to date her when we met in high school, even when I told her I was too dangerous. You're just like Bella in that respect," Renesmee sighed and lay down, pulling her blanket over her chest.

"Thanks dad," she murmured, stuffing her hand beneath her pillow. She gave him a wane smile and nudged him with her knee, and Edward turned off the light, content enough to just let his daughter sleep.

However, Renesmee was not sleeping. She held her breath anxiously, counting how many people were still around. The others were out but her parents were talking to Carlisle in the main house, so as long as they were suitably distracted, she had a chance to get away. Renesmee pulled on a sweater dress and her phone, silently padding across the ground. She looked out at her rom and ripped a page out of _Merchant of Venice_, writing "I'm sorry" in sloppy cursive. Then she set out, heading towards town to find her friend.

"God, I hate this," she whispered as she accidently stomped in another puddle. She had been searching for Nico for hours, but she could no longer detect his scent like she could over the weekend. In a few hours, if not by now, her family would come looking for her and Renesmee needed to find them. The rain had cleared up, leaving a bright white moon peeking through the dense cloud cover. The pale light reflected, giving her more than enough light to navigate the poorer side of Forks.

Forks was not that big, but there was a large enough difference to separate those considered well off and the seedier area. Small towns always had those. She frowned at the sight of the men sitting down in the alleyways and the broken bottles littering the concrete that she had to make sure to sidestep. She crinkled her nose at the offending scents—why would anyone want to live here? Nessie frowned. She had scoured the town. Where could he possibly be hiding?

"You need help with something, girlie?" She turned startled, not expecting to see a man leering at her. His face was grizzled with an incoming beard. A knit cap covered his head and he was reclining against the brick wall of a building.

"No thank you," she shook her head.

"Aw, come on? You afraid of the dark, little girl," another man teased and she turned to the right to see another man approaching her. In fact, there were at least seven men advancing on her location.

"You're a pretty thing too," a man cooed, his drunk breath made her stomach coil in knots.

"Why don't you come with us?" An arm touched her shoulder and she whirled around, slamming her hand on his and heard the satisfying crunch of bone. The man whimpered, pulling his hand onto his lap as he seethed at her.

"That bitch, she broke my hand. Get her!" Her eyes widened. _Oh no!_ She couldn't fight them all off without revealing herself as a non-human, not to mention not all the men were drunk. So she took her second best option. Renesmee ran. Although she was fast due to her heritage, Renesmee forgot the most important thing. She had a horrible sense of direction. She turned left into an ally trying to lose them, or at least get out of the public eye.

"Aww look, little kitten is trapped."

"I don't want to hurt you," she hollered back. "But I won't stop myself from doing so if one of you perverts touch me again."

"We just want to show you a nice time, girlie." They crooned back, laughing as one of the men pulled out a switchblade. "But if you want to put up a fight, we won't stop you." The man lunged and Renesmee caught him across the face with a right hook. Her father and Jacob made sure she knew how to take care of herself, and she only had to manage her strength to not crush his skull on impact. They hadn't prepared her to take on more than one person at a time; the man's body flew into a wall as the others charged her, someone picking up the knife to slash open the let sleeve of her sweater.

"Hey stop it!" she screamed, desperately pushing him away and aiming her elbow for his nose.

"Hey!" She froze, recognizing the voice and looked up. Nico was standing in the alleyway, his trusted dagger in his hand and the remains of McDonald's happy meal in the other. _Strange choice. _She breathed a sigh of relief as he stalk toward them, stuffing another bite of a cheeseburger into his mouth. "I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone."

"Fuck off, asswipe, " Nico snickered and flipped his dagger in the air.

"I feel threatened, boys. Look, I could probably take all six of you without losing my burger. So leave the dame alone." His eyes narrowed into slits, "unless you're not man enough to take on a teenage boy."

Nico was fluid when he engaged, his body quick as lightning and just as powerfully controlled. She could tell he was holding back with his overall strength, using just enough to knock the various men unconscious. His moves were a flurry of kicks and punches, knife flipping between his fingers as he periodically cut at the men before sending them sprawling into the surrounding walls. Renesmee slowly backed away as he kept them busy, ready to turn tail and run until the fight was over when a hand landed on her shoulder. Immediately her hand smacked against cool flesh and there was a thud of floppy bread on the ground.

"Ow, you knocked my burger out of my hand," Nico rubbed his red jaw. "You got a nice open palm slap. Why didn't you use it before?"

"You moron, how did you find me?" His eyes were a pleasant black now, his temper cooled from the afternoon. He greeted her as if the altercation that happened just a few hours previous no longer mattered or hadn't happened to begin with. Nico was a mercurial being if she had ever met one.

"I told you before, didn't I? I know how to find you." He looked her over, purely clinical in scope before he grabbed her sleeve and looked at her arm. "You are bleeding. C'mon, my apartment is not too far from here."

He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here, you look cold."

"Thank you," she smiled, "for the jacket and for saving me back there."

"Renesmee, stop thanking me for shit and just accept it." She grabbed it and threw it over her shoulders.

"Okay," the jacket was warm and smelt of burning wood, comforting like a camp fire. She raised an eyebrow at the scent but decided to ask her true question. "What are we going to do about the men there?"

"Let them rot for all I care. There are certain things you don't do to a woman."

"I didn't know that you were chivalrous," Renesmee teased, but Nico gave her a blank stare.

"I have sisters," he said slowly. "And besides, you are harmless. But we should get you upstairs, they managed to cut pretty deep and if I learned anything from William, it is that any injury should be cleaned regardless of your immortality."

"Sounds like an interesting guy," she remarked as they walked under the streetlights.

"He's a pain." Nico joked back, but froze. "Doll face, on the count of three I want you to take my dagger and call for your family."

"Wait, what?" she turned around confused. "Nico what are you talking about?"

Shadows raced up his arms and he threw the two of them into another alley as a blur moved past. "NICO!"

"THREE, GO NOW!" and then he was gone, thrown back a couple of feet by a new vampire in the entry way. The vampire had well-coiffed hair, russet brown and his red eyes gleamed, illuminating before Renesmee. He stood before Renesmee, his eyes scanning her in the light rose sweater dress, flat shoes and the dagger Nico had stolen.

"You smell delicious, my love. I came to thank you and your boyfriend for the meals you've left for my friends, but you are truly exquisite. I would love to have a taste." There was a low groan from behind her, but no appearance of Nico yet. She held her knife out in front. Maybe she could hold him off long enough for Nico to get up or for her parents to arrive. But there was no guarantee they weren't outside of town limits and _god, this is such a bad situation_.

"Stay back," she warned.

"Are you going to try and cut me with your puny dagger," he scoffed.

"No, but I will," a clump of shadows erected a solid wall between Renesmee and the unknown vampire, sending her sprawling into the side of a trashcan. Nico was twisting his ring, pupils darkening as the skull ring elongated into a broadsword. It was inky black and the shadows wisped around the tip in a never-ending coil. "You better run now Nessie!" he roared, the shadow wall abruptly dropping as he launched at their attacker with a swipe that never landed. Instead, the man grabbed Nico by his shirt and threw him to the side.

He landed in a slide, bending his knees into a crouch. Then he pivoted, throwing his sword like a javelin that cut off the vampires arm. Renesmee backed away, shocked as she stared the crystalline surface where his arm one was. Slowly black lines crawled across his body and vampire screeched, hurling himself at Nico. The half-blood fell and a pair of white teeth pierced the pale flesh of his upper right arm. Then the vampire shuddered and fell to the side, twitching and spluttering black fluid until it stilled. And Nico remained laying on the ground.

Renesmee crawled from the behind the trash can, scrambling on her hands and knees to his prone body. Nico lay staring at the sky, obviously dazed as he tried to blink. He ring reformed on his finger and Renesmee pulled his head onto her lap.

"Nico, are you okay?" His heart was beating rapidly, too rapidly and his skin was heating up. She could hear the other vampires finishing not too far away and looked down at the dissembled body. "Nico, we have to go back to my house before they catch us. We have to leave now."

"Nessie," he choked out.

"Yes," he heaved to the side and spat out. Red. His blood. She looked at him, cradling his face in her hands.

"No you gotta stay with me Nico,"

"I am so sorry." And then he slammed his palm into the ground the shadows rising up around them like a dome. Suddenly, there was nothing but darkness and all Renesmee could do was scream.

In the little town of Forks, a wolf howled into the night after finding a piece of rose colored wool. The occupants thought it would be best to stay inside that night.

**Ha, I thought you all needed a cliff hanger. I know that some of you don't consider President's Day the weekend, but when you have three days off from school it is. I'm sorry the action scenes are so sucky, but I am practicing to get better at writing them from a non-Nico perspective, I hope. I did not like this chapter too much, but I hope you all can gleam where this story is going. And for those who can pick out the references from the original series, good for you. Thank you all so much for your support and I will see you chapter 11, slated for February 26****th****. **

Toshiro of the Eternal Dream: I explained in an earlier chapter that I did not want to flood my story with unnecessary OC's when I could recycle characters from the original Twilight saga. The events of Twilight occurred in a different area and they have moved back to Forks (this is Renesmee's first time) since leaving the Denali clan.

AACM25: Demigods and Vampires are not the same. One is immortal and the other has the potential to become one with favor from the gods. Essentially, I am running off my own personal head canons for this-

Humans are basic mortals, nothing special unless they can see through the mist.

Demigods are stronger, faster, and more durable than a human. Godly parents also boost their potential so children of Aries are incredibly strong. Demigods live longer if they aren't killed.

Hybrids of vampiric descent enjoy the ability to look like a human, but have a lot of the same powers as a vampire. Vampires cannot be pierced by normal weapons and can only be killed by other vampires or wolves. However, they come with mortal weaknesses, such as death after prolonged life, they have a heartbeat, they bleed, and can be killed. They are extremely durable though and wear and tear on their bodies is hard to come by.

Vampires are armed with venom. If you haven't read Twilight, then go look up their abilities. It is pretty much broken down in the books and the Wikia. That gives them a superior advantage, especially when you are going to mix demigods and vampires in the same arena. We'll find out more about the son of Aries later, but celestial bronze/ imperial gold does not affect vampires the same way it affects Roman/Greek monsters. You'll have to wait and see how that plays out.


End file.
